Harry Potter & la Unión Animaga
by sakumino
Summary: Continuación de Harry Potter & el Poder Oculto de la Amistad. 7º año. Una extraña amistad, amor, conspiración y mucha batalla. H X G, H X R, D X K
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

_Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con la continuación. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis y espero criticas para poder mejorar y para animarme a escribir y de esa manera actualizar antes. _

_Besos _

_SaKuMiNo_

_**Harry Potter & la Unión Animaga**_

**Capítulo 01. Una extraña amistad**

Harry Potter se encontraba en una cama de matrimonio junto con su novia Ginevra Weasley durmiendo plácidamente cuando una lechuza negra se le acercó y empezó a darle picotazos en la mano para despertarlo.

Harry finalmente se levantó y haciendo un movimiento brusco despertó a su novia que casi al instante se le tiró encima sabiendo que día era.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor!-gritó la chica Weasley dándole un buen beso.

-Gracias amor-le dijo Harry respondiendo el beso, pero cortándolo por culpa de la lechuza.

-Qué es Harry?-preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé. Voy a abrirlo-dijo Harry.

Harry lo abrió y se encontró con un libro y una daga todo ello con una nota.

Antes de mirar los regalos decidió que abriría la carta para saber quien le enviaba esos bonitos regalos y verdaderamente nunca se llegó a pensar que sería de esa persona.

La carta decía:

_" Feliz Cumpleaños Harry: _

_Supongo que no te esperarás esta carta , pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por la confianza que los cuatro habéis depositado en mí. _

_Simplemente es para agradeceros que me deis vuestra amistad y para pediros perdón una vez más por todos mis actos contra vosotros. _

_Ahora te explico que son tus regalos. _

_El primer regalo es una daga. Aunque a simple vista parece una daga totalmente normal no lo es. Esta daga tiene poderes. Su mayor poder es que es intocable por nadie que no seas tú y, la otra gente no es capaz de verla. Sólo podrán sentir que se han hecho daño con algo que no son capaces de ver. Creí que te sería de ayuda si alguna vez los mortífagos te capturaban. _

_No obstante, no quiero que pienses que sólo te quiero como arma y por eso te he regalado este libro que se que te gustara mucho. _

_Este libro es un libro denominado "Las Mejores Jugadas del Siglo de Toda la Historia". No es un libro normal ya que contiene todas las mejores jugadas que jugadores han hecho incluso los jugadores de Hogwarts. Cada vez que sucede una buena jugada aparece sola en el libro. Además a ti te he visto unas cuantas veces en este libro haciéndome caer de la escoba. _

_Espero que te guste y te deseo a ti y a todos tus amigos y parientes que tengáis unas buenas vacaciones. _

_Os estaré esperando en Hogwarts. _

_Saludos,_

_Draco" _

-Draco se está portando muy bien con nosotros ahora-dijo Ginny.

-Ciertamente-le contestó Harry mientras se vestía a toda prisa y salía de la habitación.

-Amor donde vas-preguntó Ginny.

-Voy a ir a Hogwarts a buscarlo para que pase lo que queda de vacaciones con nosotros. Llegaré sobre el mediodía.-explicó Harry Potter mientras daba un pico a su novia en forma de despedida.

Al instante Harry Potter había aparecido en el despacho del director de Hogwarts encontrándose con Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape.

-Buenos días Albus, buenos días profesor Snape-saludó Harry mientras salía de detrás de la columna asustando a los dos presentes de la habitación.

-Hola Harry que haces aquí?-preguntó Dumbledore.

-Albus vengo a recoger a Draco para que pase las vacaciones conmigo y mis amigos en el castillo de Gryffindor-explicó Harry.

-No pienso dejar que mi ahijado se vaya con Potter-dijo Snape.

-Harry por qué quieres que vaya con vosotros?-preguntó Albus Dumbledore sonriendo por saber que un obstáculo había caído entre las casas.

-Porque Draco y nosotros ahora somos amigos y no creo que lo mejor sea pasarse todo el verano en este castillo solo-dijo Harry.

-Tienes razón Harry, puedes ir a hablar con Draco y si quiere os podéis marchar-dijo el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Gracias Albus-dijo Harry desapareciendo mientras Severus Snape refunfuñaba porque se llevaban a su ahijado.

Harry se apareció en la sala común de Slytherin y encontró a Draco sentado en un sillón mirando una foto.

Se le acercó por detrás sin hacer ruido para ver que era la foto y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca vio que en la foto había un niño de unos seis años cerca de un lago sentado sobre la falda de una mujer también rubia y de cara amigable.

De repente cuando menos se lo esperaba oyó un sollozo procedente del chico y supo que la foto era de su madre y de Draco y que el chico se sentía solo. Así que sin pensárselo mucho lo abrazó por detrás haciendo que el rubio se girara y le mostrará los ojos grises llorosos.

-Ha...rry...-dijo Draco abrazándose más fuerte a él.

-Tranquilo Draco ahora nos vamos a ir a mi casa-dijo Harry.

-No Harry-dijo Draco una vez estuvo más calmado. Sería un estorbo y los Weasley me despreciarían-dijo Draco con una mirada triste.

-Tú vendrás conmigo quieras o no, y no sufras por los Weasley que te aceptarán de inmediato tal y como hicieron Ginny y Ron. Además tú eres uno de mis amigos y sé que estás sufriendo y por eso te vas a venir conmigo así que haz la maleta-dijo Harry.

-Muchas gracias Harry-dijo Draco.

-De nada Draco se lo que es no tener familia-le contestó Harry apretándole amistosamente el hombro.

-Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños-felicitó Draco.

-Gracias Draco-le contestó Harry mientras seguía a Draco a sus habitaciones para coger el baúl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras esto sucedía en Hogwarts Ginevra Weasley le contaba a Ronald Weasley y a Hermione Granger la noticia de la llegada de Draco.

-Buenos días Ron, Hermione-saludó Ginny al entrar y solo encontrar a ellos dos.

-Buenos días Ginny-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Donde está Blanquecino?-preguntó Hermione.

-De eso os quería hablar. Vamos a mis habitaciones-dijo Ginny.

Después de subir unas cuantas escaleras y pasar por unos cuantos pasillos finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley.

-Bien, hermanita ya nos puedes explicar donde está Harry?-preguntó Ron impaciente por saber donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

-Pues bueno...Esta mañana cuando nos hemos despertado hemos encontrado a una lechuza con un regalo para Harry y cuando la abierto ha descubierto que era de Draco que nos volvía a pedir perdón y le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños-explicó Ginny e hizo un gesto a Ron para que no la interrumpiera. Así que después de leer la carta Harry ha pensado que lo mejor era que Draco pasara lo que queda de vacaciones con nosotros ya que ahora está en Hogwarts y lo ha ido a buscar-finalizó Ginny con la explicación.

-Bueno, creo que será un mejor momento para conocerlo. Aunque sabemos que ha cambiado no sabemos en que medida y de esta forma lo descubriremos-dijo Hermione sabiamente.

-Sí, creo que mi Mione tiene razón-respondió Ron.

-Esto es lo fácil, porque ahora hemos de convencer a todos nuestros hermanos para que no lo maten en cuanto lo vean aparecer y hemos de hablar con Remus y con mamá para que preparen la habitación-explicó Ginny.

-Pues a que esperamos-dijo Hermione.

Así que como ya estaban todos de acuerdo decidieron que lo mejor era primero ir a ver a Remus Lupin para que los ayudara con los demás.

Sin pensárselo dos veces picaron a la puerta de las habitaciones de Remus y Tonks y casi al instante siguiente apareció el licántropo con una túnica azul.

-Buenos días chicos-saludó el profesor de DCAO. Y el cumpleañero-preguntó desconcertado al no encontrar a su hijo allí.

-De eso te queremos hablar Moony-dijo Ron.

-Podemos entrar y contarte-cuestionó cordialmente Hermione.

-Sí claro chicos, pasad-dijo Remus apartándose del umbral.

Una vez entraron se sentaron en las sillas dispuestos a pedir la ayuda de Lupin.

-Antes de todo tú ya sabes que Draco nos pidió perdón. No?¿-preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, Harry me lo contó-dijo Remus.

-Pues bien hoy Draco ha enviado a Harry un regalo junto con una carta volviendo a pedirnos perdón-dijo Ron esta vez.

-Muy noble de su parte y eso que tiene que ver con Harry-preguntó Remus que se estaba impacientando.

-Verás Harry ha decidido que lo mejor era que Draco viniera a pasar con nosotros lo que queda de vacaciones ya que está en Hogwarts con Snivellus y Dumbledore y se ha ido a buscarlo-finalizó Hermione Granger con su explicación.

-Me parece muy bien por parte de Harry ya que Draco debe estar muy triste por haber perdido a su familia y Harry sabe lo que es eso-dijo Remus sonriendo al tener un aliado más.

-El problema es que llegarán para el mediodía y hemos de preparar la fiesta para Harry y hablar con toda mi familia para que no maten a Draco cuando lo vean aparecer-dijo Ron.

-Bueno chicos eso dejádmelo a mi y vosotros ir a preparar esa fiesta para nuestro tigre-dijo Remus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Hogwarts dos chicos de diecisiete años estaban dispuestos para aparecerse en el castillo de Godric Gryffindor.

-Draco supongo que sabes que el castillo es de Godric Gryffindor-dijo Harry.

-Tranquilo Harry lo sé y es más no tengo nada en contra de tu casa. Todo lo que hice eran órdenes de mi padre y ahora que ha muerto no tengo porque seguirlas-dijo Draco.

-Antes de marcharnos tengo que confesarte una cosa que sé que te hará odiarme, pero siento que tengo que hacerlo-dijo Harry bajando la cabeza tristemente.

-Se trata de la muerte de mi padre?-preguntó Draco indeciso.

-Sí, no se si lo sabías, pero los Merodeadores vamos a las luchas vestidos con capas negras y nuestro símbolo en la parte trasera. Pues en el ataque al pueblo muggle tu padre iba a matar a una anciana me puse delante de él e intentó lanzarme una cruciatus, pero yo fui más rápido y le... maté-acabó Harry en un susurro.

-Ya lo sabía Harry, sólo quería que tú me lo dijeras-dijo Draco.

-Cómo lo sabías?¿-preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-El día de su entierro me dejaron salir del colegio así que en un descuido me escapé y conseguí llegar al pueblecito y después de buscar encontré a la anciana y lo único que recordaba de la lucha a causa del Obliviate eran unos ojos verde esmeralda-explicó Draco.

-Yo lo siento muchísimo Draco, se lo que es no tener una familia y yo te arrebaté lo último que te quedaba-susurró Harry tristemente.

-No Harry. Lo último que me quedaba de mi familia era mi madre y Lucius la mató. La verdad es que mi madre nunca quiso a Lucius. Ellos se casaron por decisión de sus padres, es más yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por una maldición Imperius ya que esa fue la única forma en la que Lucius pudo tener a mi madre-explicó Draco con tristeza.

-Lo siento, pero eso es el pasado y ahora tienes a los Merodeadores como familia y te aseguro que no te vas a aburrir-dijo Harry en tono jovial. Ahora agárrate bien que nos vamos-advirtió Harry y al instante siguiente aparecieron justo en el hall de la mansión Gryffindor donde les esperaban todos los Weasleys excepto Percy, Remus y Tonks, los señores Granger y los Merodeadores.

Hubo unos momentos de tensión hasta que Harry decidió que era mejor hacer como si nada pasara.

-Draco pasara con nosotros las vacaciones porque como somos sus amigos y no tiene ningún sitio excepto Hogwarts creo que es lo mejor-dijo Harry.

Después de esto Draco Malfoy se decidió a dar el primer paso hacia el entendimiento y se acercó a la señora Weasley mientras los Merodeadores le animaban con sus sonrisas.

Cuando llegó frente a ella empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero como buen Slytherin nada se notó.

-Siento mucho los problemas que le hemos causado mis padres y yo y estoy encantado de volver a verla-dijo Draco mientras ofrecía la mano para que la matriarca Weasley la cogiera, pero ella como si no viera la mano de Draco directamente le achuchó en uno de sus abrazos de oso Weasley mientras todos reían contentos y tres personas con alivio.

-Estoy encantada de conocer por fin a ese chico encantador que se esconde en ti-le dijo la señora Weasley una vez lo soltó.

Después de la señora Weasley seguía el señor Weasley.

-Señor Weasley perdón por todas las peleas que mi…-empezó a decir Draco.

-Draco lo que tu padre hizo o te influenció a hacer ya ha pasado no pidas más disculpas y empieza tu verdadera vida-dijo Arthur Weasley mientras estrechaba la mano tendida de Draco.

-Gracias señor Weasley-dijo el rubio.

Seguidamente estaban los hermanos Weasley mayores que simplemente le saludaron con pequeños toques aún no estando seguros de nada.

Tonks y Remus lo aceptaron a la perfección y le dieron su total apoyo y los señores Granger simplemente se quedaron impresionados por la educación del adolescente.

Pero justo cuando se iban a dirigir al comedor a comer un estruendo enorme se oyó en la sala de estar.


	2. Capítulo 02 Una nueva unión & muchas

Capítulo 02. Una nueva unión y muchas herencias por repartir 

Después de oír el estruendo Harry se convirtió en su forma animaga y les dijo que esperarán allá. Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con Hagrid y un hermoso cachorro de tigre albino como él.

Harry llamó a sus amigos con un Rugido y todos fueron y se encontraron con Harry en su forma animaga jugando con el pequeño cachorro. Así que sólo fue el susto

Los Merodeadores y Draco se lo pasaron genial en la fiesta de Harry.

A Harry le regalaron muchas cosas como ropa, un reloj, libros, artículos de quidditch y Remus y Tonks le regalaron la moto de Sírius.

Harry estaba vistiéndose mientras pensaba que era el momento justo para hacer el plan que tenía en mente, así que sin más salió del baño perfectamente arreglado y se apareció en el sótano del castillo, donde tenía un pequeño laboratorio de pociones con varias de estas.

Se acercó a uno de los armarios y extrajo un botecito. Después de esto se dirigió al comedor donde, tal como esperaba se encontraba Draco.

Le dijo que dentro de media hora le esperaba en la habitación de Gryffindor y se fue a su habitación para decirle a Ginny que era hora de despertarse.

Pasada la media hora Ginny ya se había ido a desayunar y Harry Potter disponía de toda la habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente con Draco Malfoy.

Justo a la hora que le había dicho oyó como picaban a la puerta de la habitación y le dejo pasar.

-Hola Harry-le dijo Draco cordialmente.

-Buenas Dragón-le contestó el saludo Harry- vayamos a la primera planta-le propuso Harry guiándole hasta el despacho que había en la primera planta de la habitación.

-Y qué quieres-preguntó Draco.

-De momento Draco necesito que te hagas un pequeño corte y que pongas una gota de tu sangre en esta poción-le ordenó pasivamente Harry.

-Pero para qué?-cuestionó el rubio.

-Por favor hazlo y luego te lo explico-le suplicó Harry.

-De acuerdo-dijo Draco mientras cogía la pequeña daga que Harry le mostraba y se hacia un pequeño corte. Después de que la sangre cayera en el bote Harry le curo el pequeño corte y él hizo lo mismo que había hecho Draco.

Después movió la poción y le hizo tomar a Draco la mitas del contenido y lo que quedaba se la bebió él. Seguidamente pronunció el conjuro:

_" La unión de las casas, la unión de los rivales. Esta nueva amistad siempre a de durar si con el mal queréis acabar". _

Al cabo de medio segundo notaron un escozor en la muñeca y vieron como les salía un tatuaje como el ying-yang pero en ves de negro y blanco era rojo y verde y tenía grabado en el lado verde la letra D en plateado y, en el otro lado estaba la H en dorado.

-Bien Harry ahora me puedes explicar que es este símbolo que nos ha salido en la muñeca?-preguntó Draco impacientándose.

-Sí-le contestó Harry tranquilamente. Draco, esto es un enlace que yo he creado entre tú y yo. A partir de ahora yo sentiré todas tus emociones y tú todas las mías. Además nos podremos aparecer al lado del otro simplemente tocando la inicial del nombre que esta grabada en tu muñeca. La última cosa importante es que gracias a esta unión yo te puedo pasar energía en caso de que tú la necesites y tú podrías hacer conmigo lo mismo-explicó rápidamente el niño-que-vivió.

-Pero no entiendo por que has hecho esto-cuestionó el Slytherin desconcertado por la revelación del Gryffindor.

-Ay, ay pensaba que eras más listo rubito-se mofó Harry. Sé que querrás venir con nosotros a las batallas de encubierto y si se diera el caso de que alguien te descubriera necesito sentirlo para poder ayudarte a escapar y que no te machaquen-finalizó el chico Potter con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Harry por no dejarme fuera-dijo agradecido el rubio.

-De nada Dragón. Sé lo que se siente cuando te dejan de lado y te aseguro que no gusta en absoluto-le contestó Harry. Ahora vayamos a comer.

El día dos de agosto mientras comían apareció Fawkes portando una nota de Dumbledore.

La nota decía:

_"Hola Harry: _

_Necesito que te aparezcas en mi despacho para hablar sobre algunos temas relacionados con tu mayoría de edad. _

_Dile a Draco que venga contigo para que pueda sacar algo de dinero de su cuenta personal y así te acompaña. _

_Creo que nos ocupará toda la tarde lo que tenemos que hacer. _

_Os espero, _

_Albus Dumbledore"_

-Mamá, papá, Albus nos requiere a Draco y a mi volveremos al anocheces-explicó Harry.

-Qué quiere el director?-preguntó Draco.

-Quiere que vayamos a Gringotts-le dijo Harry.

Después de eso cogió el brazo del rubio y se aparecieron en el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

Allí ya estaba Albus Dumbledore esperando para partir cuanto antes ya que tenían que hacer muchas cosas en una sola tarde. Esperaba que Harry aceptara bien todo lo que tenía porque la verdad es que no tenía ningunas ganas de enfrentarse al joven.

-Hola Albus-dijeron los dos jóvenes en cuanto vieron al director.

-Hola chicos-les contestó Albus Dumbledore.

-Qué quieres?-preguntó Harry Potter que estaba nervioso ya que suponía lo que se le venía encima.

Draco viendo que Harry estaba muy nervioso puso su mano sobre su hombre dándole a entender que no estaba solo. Y Albus cuando vio ese gesto y como Harry se relajaba se felicitó a él mismo por haber invitado a Draco.

-Harry como ya tienes la mayoría de edad se te dan las herencias de Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y la familia Potter-explicó Dumbledore. Ahora tenemos que ir a ver todas las cámaras y nos darán una lista con las propiedades para que las vayamos visitando. Además Draco tú podrás ir a sacar algo de dinero de tu cámara personal-finalizó Albus Dumbledore.

-Bien entonces será mejor que vayamos ya-dijo Harry.

-Eso creo-contestó Draco intuyendo que esa tarde iba a ser muy larga sobretodo para su reciente amigo.

Los tres desaparecieron y aparecieron en las puertas del banco de los magos, Gringotts.

-Profesor Dumbledore-saludó uno de los gnomos.

-Hola. El señor Potter quería visitar todas las cámaras adquiridas por su mayoría de edad y cuando acabemos con eso el señor Malfoy deberá visitar su cámara personal- le explicó Albus Dumbledore amablemente.

-Ahora mismo le acompañarán-les contestó el gnomo.

El duende los guió hacia los carros y después de muchas vueltas llegaron a las tres primeras cámaras.

-Señor Potter estas son las cámaras de los tres fundadores-dijo el gnomo. Para abrirlas debe poner su mano en la hendidura y dejar que su magia fluya- le explicó el gnomo.

-Gracias-contestó Harry Potter.

Draco gracias a la conexión pudo sentir el nerviosismo de Harry y se acercó a él.

-Tranquilo Harry, no temas de tus antepasados-le dijo Draco para después apartarse y dejar a Harry sólo con sus temores y miedos.

Harry se quedó totalmente asombrado cuando vio la cámara más grande que había visto en su vida. Esa cámara era tan grande como la habitación y el estudio de Gryffindor juntos.

Estaba toda llena de galeones y habían algunos sickles y knuts. Además había muchos libros en su mayoría de defensa, magia antigua y magia sin varita que Harry cogió sin dudar ya que sabía que le serían de gran ayuda. También encontró muchas armas y en una montaña de galeones encontró un sobre que sobresalía del dinero.

Harry cogió el sobre con manos temblorosas.

Draco sintió eso y se acercó a Harry entrando en la cámara y quedándose estupefacto ya que esa cámara superaba con creces a la de su familia.

Cuando estuvo al lado de Harry vio que este sostenía una carta pero que no se atrevía a abrirla.

Sin pensárselo dos veces pasó su brazo por los hombros de Harry intentando reconfortarlo y dándole el valor necesario para enfrentarse con uno de sus temores.

Harry al sentir el contacto con Draco giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Vio en esos ojos grises la determinación que el necesitaba y supo que Draco y sus amigos siempre estarían allí para ayudarlo con su pasado, su presente y si existía su futuro.

Finalmente se decidió y miró la carta donde vio que ponía para el heredero de los tres fundadores del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

Harry Potter antes de abrir la carta miro a Draco una última vez y Draco sin decir nada asintió dándole al Gryffindor el apoyo que necesitaba al no saber que se encontraría en esa carta que seguramente marcaría parte del destino del niño-que-vivió tal y como marcaban las diferentes profecías que se habían hecho entorno a él.

Finalmente se decidió y abrió la carta.

La carta decía:

_"Hola joven heredero: _

_Sí estás aquí quiere decir que ya tienes los diecisiete años y que además los poderes que residen en ti han despertado. _

_Esta carta es para explicarte lo que obviamente ya sabrás. Tú, Harry James Potter eres nuestro heredero y, como tal tendrás que luchar contra el heredero de nuestro enemigo, Salazar Slytherin._

_Para ello, Rowena, Helga y yo mismo te hemos transferido nuestros poderes. Los poderes de Helga como habrás descubierto son el poder de la premonición y el de la curación, poder que te irá muy bien en la guerra. El poder de Rowena es el poder de crear objetos con la mente. Y, finalmente mis poderes principales son la magia sin varita, mucho más útil que depender de la dichosa varita. La animagia, el control de los elementos y el poder oculto de la amistad el cual sólo se revelará en casos extremos aunque esperamos que seas capaz de utilizarlo a tu antojo para poder vencer a tu enemigo. Ese poder es mucho más poderoso se lo que la gente se piensa y aún los es más si contra la persona que luchas no tiene ningún buen sentimiento. Por eso es muy importante que siempre mantengas a tus amigos muy cerca para que te ayuden en todo momento y te den el apoyo y el cariño necesario tal y como a mi me lo dieron Helga y Rowena. Te aseguro que eso es mucho mejor que mantenerlos alejados ya que de esa manera ellos lo único que harán será sufrir por ti, y si como yo te aconsejo que hagas ellos van contigo os podréis proteger mutuamente. _

_Rowena, Helga y yo esperamos que tengas mucha suerte con la misión que se te ha encomendado y te dejamos todas nuestras fortunas para que mientras duré la guerra te puedas dedicar únicamente a la batalla y que de esta manera todo acabe lo antes posible tanto por la gente como por ti. _

_Aunque no te conocemos te queremos decir que te queremos como si fueras nuestro hijo, tus antepasados, _

_Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw."_

Después de acabar de leer la carta Harry miró a Draco y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Eso fue todo lo que Draco necesitó y sin más abandonó la cámara y yendo a donde se encontraba Dumbledore esperándolos.

Cuando Draco salió Harry se dirigió a una montaña de galeones y cogió bastantes. Después de eso se encogió los libros que había cogido y se los puso en el bolsillo y seguidamente cogió todas las armas que habían y también las encogió y después de eso salió de la cámara la cual se cerró en cuanto él la abandonó.

Después decidió que entraría a las de las dos fundadoras para ver que podía encontrar, pero suponía que allí sólo abría galeones y así fue lo único que encontró fue galeones y algún que otro libro que no le interesó demasiado. Así que de esas dos cámaras no cogió nada ya que no lo necesitaba.

Cuando se dirigieron a la cámara de los Potter, Harry se acercó a Draco.

-Draco por favor me gustaría que entrarás conmigo-le pidió Harry al rubio que podía sentir perfectamente el nerviosismo e incluso el miedo que Harry sentía por encontrarse con su pasado más cercano, con aquel pasado que no recordaba pero que durante un año de su vida había sido total y enteramente suyo.

-Harry, creo que tendrías que entrar tú solo ya que lo que encuentres allí puede ser muy íntimo-le dijo el Slytherin.

-Sé que lo que encuentre será muy íntimo, lo presiento, pero necesito tu apoyo, por favor-le rogó Harry sintiéndose débil por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo entraré contigo, pero si quieres estar solo me lo dices. De acuerdo?-preguntó Draco.

-Claro que sí dragón-le contestó Harry más tranquilo al saber que no se enfrentaba a eso él solo.

Finalmente llegaron y Draco y Harry se acercaron a la puerta mientras que Albus Dumbledore se esperaba a una distancia considerable.

Cuando entraron vieron que la cámara era ligeramente más pequeña que las cámaras de los fundadores aunque realmente esta también contenía mucho dinero.

Además también había un árbol genealógico desde Godric Gryffindor hasta él y se quedó un rato observándolo mientras Draco se quedaba a sus espaldas un poco retirado dejándole el espacio necesario al chico.

Cuando dejó de mirar el árbol de su familia se giró y tal y como se esperaba encontró otra carta. Draco le miró y Harry correspondió a su mirada y después de esas miradas Harry sacó todo su valor que poseía como buen Gryffindor y cogió la carta. Esta vez mientras la abría no sintió miedo sino que sintió emoción y a la vez tristeza por ser ese el último recuerdo que tenía de sus padres escrito por su puño y letra.

Por fin abrió el sobre con infinito cuidado como si fuera el tesoro más preciado y ciertamente para él lo era tal y como lo eran las otras cosas que tenía de sus difuntos padres, James y Lily Potter.

_"Hola hijo: _

_Somos tu padre y tu madre. Si estás leyendo esto, es que a nosotros nos ha pasado algo y te hemos dejado solo. Sentimos profundamente haberte dejado a merced del mundo, pero no pudimos hacer nada. Pero a pesar de todo estamos tranquilos porque estamos seguro que tal y como nosotros teníamos muy buenos amigos tú, también los debes tener. Sobretodo hijo no te culpes por nuestras muertes, pues este era nuestro destino y ya estaba marcado y predicho y nada ya podíamos hacer para cambiar lo que otros decidieron por nosotros. _

_Albus Dumbledore antes de que nos escondiéramos nos dijo que tú eras heredero de Godric Gryffindor y además heredero de Helga y Rowena. Eso lo pudimos comprobar ya que había una profecía que decía que el heredero de Helga y Rowena tenía que tener los ojos verdes esmeraldas y que el heredero de Godric tendría el pelo azabache muy alborotado, esos aspectos son los que te marcan como el heredero de los fundadores. Somos conscientes de que tendrás que luchar contra esa serpiente, Voldemort y sólo te queríamos decir que a pesar de toda esta guerra seas feliz tal y como tu madre y yo conseguimos haber. A pesar de tu gran responsabilidad te deseamos que seas muy feliz y queremos decirte que no te culpes por ninguna de las muertes que sucedan ya que esas muertes son culpa de esta estúpida guerra. _

_Te queremos, _

_Tus padres, _

_Lily y James Potter. _

_P.D: Aquí te hemos dejado diez álbumes de fotos. Siete de nuestros años en Hogwarts. Dos más de nuestra vida de novios, casados. Y el último del año que compartimos contigo. Suponemos que alguien te habrá hecho llegar nuestro baúl y que allí habrás visto fotos. Allí hay algunas, pero aquí están todas esas más otras muchas, hay incluso algunas hechas con cámara oculta. Esperamos que las disfrutes. "_

Esta vez Harry no pudo evitar que dos solitarias lágrimas cayeran por de sus ojos y rodaran por sus mejillas. Entonces sintió como Draco lo abrazaba y esas dos lágrimas fueron a parar a los hombros de Draco. Después de que el rubio viera que el Gryffindor ya estaba recompuesto lo soltó.

Cuando el Slytherin lo hubo soltado vio el baúl que contenía los álbumes. Era un baúl de madera y en la tapa ponía MERODEADORES en dorado. Lo cogió con mucho cuidado y lo encogió para metérselo en el bolsillo. Después de eso Harry y Draco salieron de la cámara y Harry se dirigió al gnomo.

-Por favor, me gustaría un listado de todas las residencias que me pertenecen y el total de galeones, sickels y knuts que hay en las cámaras de los fundadores, la de los Potter, la mía propia y la del señor Black-pidió Harry.

-De acuerdo señor, después de visitar la cámara del señor Malfoy ya estará listo-le dijo el gnomo.

Después de eso se volvieron a subir al carro que los llevó esta vez a otra cámara esta era como la que Harry poseía desde los once años y tenía más o menos la misma cantidad de dinero.

Draco entró cogió un puñado y salió sin decir nada.

Se subieron por última vez al carro y subieron a la superficie. Una vez estuvieron allí un gnomo apareció.

-Señor Potter el listado ya está preparado-le dijo el gnomo entregándole a Harry un listado y una gran manojo de llaves.

-Gracias-contestó el chico.

El listado decía:

_" Señor Harry James Potter nos complace informarle de que usted tiene a su disposición veinte residencias repartidas por todo el mundo. Las residencias son: _

_Tres castillos en Londres_

_Tres casas en Londres _

_Un piso en Londres_

_Una casa en Japón_

_Un piso en China_

_Un castillo en Francia_

_Una casa en Australia_

_Una casa en California_

_Un piso en Nueva York _

_Un piso en Viena_

_Una casa en Argentina_

_Un piso en Venecia_

_Una casa el en Caribe_

_Un castillo en Dinamarca_

_Dos casas en el Valle de Godric_

_También nos complace informarle que usted dispone de un total de 100.589.271 galeones. _

_Además le informamos que tiene inversiones en la empresa Nimbus y que los ingresos que estas inversiones dan van a la cuenta de los Potter. _

_Por tanto, tenemos el placer de informarle que con todo lo que le hemos dicho es usted la segunda persona más rica de Inglaterra después de la mismísima reina. _

_Esperamos que aproveche bien todo los bienes que posee."_

-En el manojo de llaves señor Potter no se encuentras las de los castillos porque estos se abren con magia. Adiós-dijo el gnomo y desapareció.

-Vámonos-dijo Harry y de esa manera volvieron a aparecer en el despacho de Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a hablar de la nueva profecía que Harry había hecho y Harry viendo sus intenciones se adelantó.

-Dumbledore usted ya sabe de la profecía, por tanto, no haga ningún comentario los cinco lucharemos juntos y usted no se va a oponer-dijo Harry. Y se quedó observando la cara de desconcierto de Dumbledore. Albus como es obvio a partir de ahora Draco también vendrá. Ya nos veremos-dijo Harry haciendo una señal a Draco para que se acercara.

-Adiós-dijeron los dos chicos antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en el castillo de Gryffindor.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

**Siento la tardanza pero he empezado ha hacer nuevas actividades y eso se lleva parte del tiempo que hasta ahora tenía libre. Además debo decir que esta historia va totalmente sobre la marcha y que por tanto es bastante difícil decir con cuanta frecuencia podré actualizar. No obstante, espero que vosotros sigáis apoyando esta idea que nació de una apuesta un poco estúpida a decir verdad. Deciros que dentro de dos días ya seré un año más vieja, concretamente en 1 de Noviembre. Por cierto dedico este capítulo a mi gran amigo KRLS porque gracias a él entre en este fantástico mundo y gracias a la apuesta que hicimos empecé a escribir mi primera historia. Ahora contesto a los reviews: **

**Krls: **Muchas gracias jurad. XDD. He puesto a Draco con los buenos porque me empieza a caer bien y porque será de vital importancia en esta historia, pero no puedo decir nada más porque sino adiós secreto.

**Miee: **Muchísimas gracias y espero continuar pronto y tranquila no desesperes que la historia no la dejaré sólo debes de tener un poquito de paciencia.

**Pedro: **Gracias wapiximo. Espero que pronto te puedas conectar al msn. Actualizaré tan seguido como me lo permitan todas mis actividades. Muchos besos y hablamos.

**Mai: **Muchas gracias y siento si e estruendo te ha decepcionado un poco pero te pueda asegurar que habrá muchas intrigas mejores. Gracias nuevamente por los elogios. Besitos.

**Marc: **Gracies com sempre wapíxim. Ptunts i parlm.

**Nachita: **Muchas gracias por el review y espero volverte a ver por aquí pronto.

**Si queréis tener el símbolo sólo tenéis que pedirlo y os lo pasaré por msn si me agregáis o por correo. Si alguien me quiere agregar el correo es Espero veros pronto y que os divirtáis mucho en este HALLOWEEN. **

**Besos**

**SaKuMiNo**


	3. Capítulo 03 ¿Nuevo profesor de defensa?

**Holaaaaaaaa!**

**Esta vez he actualizado rapidillo. Jejeje. **

**Reviews: **

**Pedro: **Siento haber tardad tanto, pero necesitaba aclarar ideas y perderme a mi misma de vista. Besos y hablamos

**Miee: **tranquila en el capi 4 o el 5 ya hay lucha, pero lo quiero hacer retrasar un poquito. Siempre que mi musa aparezca actualizaré y normalmente es bastante espléndida. Muchos besos.

**Ahora simplemente deciros que espero que os guste este capítulo con una grata sorpresa, al menos para mí. **

**Capítulo 03. ¿ Nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?**

El tiempo de verano pasaba rápidamente y ya sólo les quedaban quince días para disfrutar dl maravilloso castillo de Godric Gryffindor. Ese día Remus J. Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks decidieron ir a hablar con Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería a comunicarle una decisión importante.

-_Chupa-Chups!_-dijo Remus sabiendo que esa decisión era la más acertada en esos momentos delicados.

-Hola Remus, Nymphadora-saludó Dumbledore con su sonrisa afable sin saber lo que oiría en unos momentos.

-Buenos días Albus-dijo el feliz matrimonio antes de sentarse en las sillas que habían delante del escritorio del anciano.

-Y bien qué os trae por aquí en vacaciones?¿-preguntó Dumbledore totalmente extrañado de verlos.

-Remus quiere decirte algo que no te va a gustar, pero que el cree necesario-le advirtió la metamórfaga.

-Pues dime lo que sea rápido antes de que me de un ataque-le dijo Dumbledore en broma instándole a hablar.

-Voy a dejar el puesto de profesor hasta que Tonks tenga al bebé-dijo Remus finalmente.

-Pero, Remus no me puedes hacer esto. Envíe a Sarah a una misión de la Orden en el sur de Europa y no podrá dar clases-dijo Albus Dumbledore totalmente muerte de la impresión al saber que perdía a su mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras tan sólo quince días antes del comienzo del año escolar.

-Albus, la verdad es que yo había pensado en alguien para sustituirme-dijo el licántropo intentando calmar al frenético anciano que aunque fuera raro en él estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Sorpréndeme-exclamó Dumbledore con sarcasmo en la voz.

-Harry James Potter Evans Lupin-dijo sin más el hombre-lobo.

-Pero si él aún no ha pasado los EXTASIS-dijo Dumbledore.

-Peor es auror y eso le permite enseñar defensa además, él no necesita más clases y lo sabes y los EXTASIS los puede pasar en navidad-explicó Remus

-Cualificado está el problema es aceptará-expresó Albus.

-Sí, el sueldo sería el mismo y después de este año yo volvería y él me podría sustituir cuando fuera luna llena-dijo Remus.

-De acuerdo se lo propondré, pero si no acepta tendrás que hacerlo tú hasta que encuentre un sustituto digno de ti-advirtió Albus.

-Tranquilo, aceptará-dijo Remus.

Después de esto cogió de la mano a su mujer y se dirigió a la salida.

Antes de salir su Nymphadora Tonks se giró y le dijo a Dumbledore:

-Te esperamos para cenar en el castillo y después le dices-invitó Tonks.

Albus simplemente asintió y vio como la pareja se iba.

La hora de la cena estaba próxima y Albus Dumbledore estaba frente a la puerta de entrada del castillo de Godric Gryffindor.

Tocó un pequeño timbre que vio y al momento siguiente un elfo doméstico apareció para abrirle la puerta con amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore-le dijo cortésmente Mopy.

-Buenas tardes-respondió Albus.

-Pase señor, Harry y los demás le esperan-le explicó la elfina mientras le hacía pasar al interior del castillo.

La elfina guió al director de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería hasta el salón donde estaban los padres de los Merodeadores, los Merodeadores y Draco.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el director en cuanto llegó.

-Buenas tardes Albus-dijeron todos a coro.

Harry Potter le hizo un gesto a Albus Dumbledore para que se sentara a su lado izquierdo mientras que en el lado derecho de Harry estaba Ginny.

-Hola Harry-le saludó el director.

-Hola Albus-le contestó de manera cortés el niño-que-vivió.

-Papá me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo de una cosa importante-dijo Harry Potter deseoso de saber lo que el director había preparado esta vez para él.

-Harry si te parece bien mejor cenamos y después a solas te explico todo lo que he pensado que seguro te agradará mucho-le aconsejó Albus Dumbledore.

Sin más el heredero de Godric Gryffindor dio una palmada y frente a ellos aparecieron los más deliciosos manjares tal y como pasaba en Hogwarts.

La cena pasó sin percances. Remus, Arthur y Dumbledore estuvieron hablando largo y tendido, mientras que los Merodeadores y Draco hablaban de quidditch y las mujeres hablaban tranquilamente sobre el embarazo de Tonks que cada vez se hacía más presente y que hacía que todos fueran felices por el matrimonio.

Cuando la cena terminó Harry se levantó de su asiento.

-Ir al salón de té y allí os servirán lo que queráis tomar. Si tardo Gin ves a la cama, pero no creo que la charla sea tan larga-explicó Harry.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego-dijeron los presentes a Harry sabiendo que este iba a tener una larga charla que cambiaría muchas cosas en la vida del chico de oro de Hogwarts.

Cuando todos salieron Harry se giró y miró a Dumbledore.

-Bien Albus será mejor que vayamos a mi estudio, no crees-preguntó Harry Potter con algo se sarcasmo en la voz.

-Sí Harry creo que será lo mejor para la seria conversación que tu y yo tenemos que mantener esta noche-contestó Albus Dumbledore esperando que Harry aceptara lo que le iba a proponer porque sino tendría un gran problema ya que sabía que Remus no cogería el puesto hasta que su mujer hubiera tenido al bebé.

Los dos se dirigieron a las habitaciones de Godric Gryffindor. Una vez hubieron llegado a las habitaciones subieron al piso de arriba y Harry se sentó detrás del escritorio y Dumbledore delante haciendo que la escena que mostraban fuera bastante cómica. El director de Hogwarts delante del escritorio de uno de sus alumnos, que era el heredero de los tres fundadores más importantes de Hogwarts.

-Bien Albus qué has pensado esta vez?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad aparente por lo que le director le diría.

-Mira Harry tu padre ha renunciado al cargo de profesor de defensa de las artes oscuras y Sarah está en una misión de la orden y, por tanto, me he quedado sin profesor para esa asignatura-dijo Albus Dumbledore intentando darse valor para decirle al chico lo que el licántropo le había aconsejado.

-Pero Albus eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo-le dijo Harry ingenuamente no esperando lo que el director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería le iba a decir.

-Pues la verdad Harry es que es muy sencillo. Tu padre me propuso una persona para el puesto, y esa persona es nada más y nada menos que su hijo, es decir tu Harry –le soltó de golpe Albus Dumbledore esperando ver la reacción del chico.

La cara del chico era todo un poema y pasó por todo los colores desde el blanco hasta el morado hasta que consiguió decir algo.

-Pero…yo…aún soy alumno-dijo Harry tartamudeando de la impresión de la noticia que le había dado su director.

-Mira Harry tú y yo sabemos que eres una auror y que, por tanto, puedes dar perfectamente esta materia. Al igual que pasa con el examen de auror, en navidad harás los EXTASIS para que ya no queden dudas de ninguna clase. Además seguirás siendo alumno, pero sólo de las materias que yo crea convenientes. Esas materias si aceptases serían pociones el lunes por la tarde con el profesor Snape. Más bien que una clase me gustaría que pusieras vuestras cabezas a pensar en pociones en las cuales tu poder podría ayudar en el efecto y mejorarlas. Después también harías clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras con Billius los martes. Los miércoles harías clases conmigo de control de tu poder y, finalmente sabiendo que quieres ser medimago tendrás clases con madame Pomfrey de medimagia y la ayudarás con los pacientes que tenga. Qué te parece?-le preguntó Dumbledore después de haberle explicado todo lo más importante de carrerilla.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me parece genial, pero tendría algún privilegio por ser profesor, alguna habitación en especial-cuestionó Harry deseoso de saber las respuestas y muy interesado en todo.

Primero Harry como serás profesor podrás quitar puntos a los alumnos. Además tendrás un suelo mensual, el sueldo será el mismo que el que tenía tu padre. También dispondrás de las habitaciones del profesor de defensa, pero si quieres podrás seguir durmiendo en la torre que tenéis. Se me olvidaba, podrás segur jugando al quidditch ya que aún serás alumno-explicó Albus Dumbledore haciendo feliz a Harry.

Albus aceptaré el cargo con una serie de modificaciones. Si estas no se me conceden no ocuparé el cargo que se me ofrece.

De acuerdo dime lo que quieres y veré si se te puede conceder-dijo Albus de forma tranquila sabiendo que tenía al mejor profesor de defensa en el bolsillo y además los chicos aprenderían de primera mano todo lo referente a Voldemort con el niño-que-vivió.

Primero, el sueldo irá a una cuenta que abriré para mi hermano o hermana. Te parece bien?-preguntó Harry.

Me parece genial, además me pareced que tú ese dinero no lo necesitas demasiado. Verdad?-preguntó Dumbledore que sabía toda la fortuna que el chico poseía gracias a todas sus herencias.

Cierto. Además todos los alumnos tendrán antes del desayuno una clase física que haremos todos juntos. En esa clase correremos durante un cuarto de hora por los terrenos. Después haremos estiramientos y diversos ejercicios para aumentar la masa muscular cosa que nos facilitará la resistencia en los duelos que tengamos que hacer con los mortífagos-explicó Harry.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry. Esta decisión me parece genial Harry y espero que a los alumnos les parezca igual de bien. Aunque creo que a algunos eso de levantarse tan pronto para hacer ejercicio no les hará mucha gracia-le advirtió Albus Dumbledore a Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

También decirte Albus que de las tres clases que hay por semana de DCAO una de ellas, justamente la de dos horas será de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y de espada, dagas y cuchillos. Creo que esta es necesaria porque mientras estén de vacaciones si no pueden usar magia se tendrán que defender de alguna manera y te puedo asegurar que a mi me a salvado de muchas muertes casi seguras-explicó Harry.

A mi me parece adecuada, pero espero que les dejes claro que no podrán utilizar la espada contra nadie de Hogwarts, sólo la podrán utilizar en tu clase, para practicar o contra los mortífagos si llegaran a atacarnos-advirtió Dumbledore esperando que Harry supiera controlar a los alumnos sobre todo a los Slytherin que no tendrían ningún remordimiento en hacer daño alguien con una espada o una daga ya que la mayoría al año siguiente serían mortífagos de Voldemort.

Tranquilo que irán más finos que un guante, porque si alguien hace algo malo con la espada seré peor que Snape y Voldemort fusionados. Además a todos los alumnos se les pondrá un hechizo aumentador de peso. Su peso aumentará cien quilos, pero de seguida se acostumbrarán. Dicho hechizo sólo lo podré quitar yo. Lo quitaré cuando abandonen Hogwarts y en caso de ataque mortífago.-explicó Harry.

Esta vez Dumbledore simplemente asintió y dejo que el chico continuará con las peticiones.

Los alumnos de quinto hacia arriba tendrán clase de duelo mágico y de lucha. Todo combinado como comprenderá. De está forma todos serán capaces de poder tener un duelo sin ninguna clase de problemas sea cual sea el adversario contra el que deban luchar-explicó Harry.

Todas tus reformas son las que yo hubiera hecho en tu lugar habiendo una guerra de por medio. Y seguirás con el ED?-preguntó Dumbledore.

Sí. El ED seguirá abierto para todo aquel que decida expandir su cultura sobre defensa, pociones, curación y otras cosas más-explicó Harry. Por tanto, se ha de enviar una carta diciendo que los alumnos deben tener una espada, dos dagas , dos chándales para hacer deporte, de verano e invierno,además también un bañador para cuando haga buen tiempo porque entonces también nadaremos, y finalmente necesitarán unas bambas que les sean cómodas para correr. A y quiero que esto se mantenga en secreto-dijo Harry Potter el cual quería dar una buena sorpresa a sus amigos viéndolo en la mesa de profesores.

De acuerdo Harry, el día antes de empezar el curso hay reunión de profesores. Si no quieres que te reconozcan tápate la cara y te presentaré con otro nombre. Así se enterarán tanto los profesores como los alumnos de quien es el profesor de defensa de este año-dijo Dumbledore.

Sí será mejor así-dijo Harry.

Nos vemos Harry-le dijo Albus.

Lo mismo digo-le contestó Harry.

Después de eso Albus Dumbledore desapareció y apareció de nuevo en Hogwarts sabiendo que ese año sería muy productivo para los chicos.

Harry se dirigió a sus habitaciones donde estaba su novia esperándolo y ella le preguntó

Qué te ha dicho?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

Nada, sólo intentaba convencerme de entrar en la orden en ves de ir por libre-le mintió Harry. Ahora duerme y después de dar un beso a su novia de buenas noches los dos se acurrucaron y se durmieron felices.


	4. Capítulo 04 ¿Un nuevo auror?

**Capítulo 04. ¿Un nuevo auror?**

El tiempo de vacaciones pasaba y los chicos se entrenaban duramente para poder parar los ataques mortífagos. No obstante, el que más entrenaba era Harry Potter junto con Draco Malfoy. Ellos habían hablado durante mucho tiempo y habían empezado a entrenar juntos por las noches. Además de eso Harry Potter estaba preparando el temario que daría en sus clases de Defensa cotra las Artes Oscuras. Un día mientras Draco y Harry entrenaban este último tuvo como ua visión t Draco se dio cuenta en seguida de que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué has visto?-le preguntó el rubio interesado.

-Un ataque Draco y era totalmente devastador-le dijo el niño-que-vivió.

-¿Dónde era Harry?-le cuestionó de nuevo el príncipe de Slytherin.

-En King Cross. Hay que decirle a Dumbledore que los niños ni pueden ir allí. Deben ir los del ED de sexto y séptimo año y, los aurores y la Orden con poción multijugos para que no sepan que ya sabíamos del ataque-explicó Harry.

-De acuerdo, pero debemos ir al despacho del viejo barba larga ya-dijo Draco.

Harry sin más lo cogió del brazo y ambos aparecieron en el despacho del director que en esos momentos estaría durmiendo plácidamente. Harry volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez en la habitación que Dumbledore tenía en Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron vieron a Dumbledore durmiendo con una túnica amarillo limón y un gorro de dormir del mismo color.

-Enervate-susurró Harry.

De esa forma el anciano mago despertó un poco sobresaltado encontrándose con dos de sus alumnos más aventajados.

-Harry, Draco ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Albus Dumbledore cuando se puso sus gafas y se levantó dirigiéndose a su despacho aún medio dormido.

-Profesor, atacaran King Cross el uno de Septiembre-dijo Harry sin preámbulos y con ganas de ir al grano.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Harry?-preguntó el director del colegio aún teniendo una ligera idea de lo que podía haber sucedido.

-He tenido una de mis visiones-contestó el niño-que-vivió bajo la atenta mirada de Albus quien intentaba entrar en su mente sin éxito.

-No podemos permitir que los alumnos vayan o podrían salir muy mal parados-dijo Albus.

-Lo sabemos director, pero Harry y yo, ya hemos pensado en eso y hemos trazado un plan. Si a usted le parece apropiado obviamente-dijo Draco tentativamente después de haber permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación.

Adelante, por favor cuéntenme ese plan-les incitó el anciano director sabiendo que no tenían otro.

-Albus lo mejor es que los mortífagos piensen que el ataque es sorpresa tal y como ellos habían previsto-dijo el joven Potter muy seguro de su plan tanto como de si mismo y de su poder.

-Pero señores ¿ Cómo hacemos eso evitando que los alumnos vayan a la estación?-preguntó el director cada vez más confundido a causa de la rareza del plan y del sueño que tenía.

-Fácil director-dijo Draco volviendo a coger la palabra en la explicación. Los aurores y los integrantes de la orden del fénix han de tomar poción multijugos. Los alumnos de sexto y séptimo que pertenecieron al ED pueden venir a luchar ya que están totalmente preparados y sumamente capacitados para una lucha real gracias a las clases que muy duramente imponía Harry sobre ellos-explicó el rubio Slytherin con simpleza y decisión en las palabras.

-Buen plan el suyo chicos. Yo me ocuparé de conseguir los pelos necesarios para las pociones multijugos a través de los elfos domésticos, porque sino me equivocó ustedes ya tienen la poción hecha-les dijo Albus Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Harry que solamente asintió.

-De acuerdo Albus. Por cierto antes de marcharme sólo quiero decirte una cosa. Un auror más irá en esta misión –dijo el niño-que-vivió antes de coger a Draco del brazo y desaparecer.

Después de ese día los cuatro chicos se dedicaron a entrenar más fuerte de lo normal sabiendo que el uno de septiembre tendrían que luchar en una batalla importante y debían de estar al cien por cien.

El día del ataque todos estaban sumamente nerviosos. A las diez y cinco minutos todos los aurores y todos los integrantes de la orden del fénix en el castillo de Godric Gryffindor esperando su turno para tomarse la poción multijugos. Después de esto fueron saliendo en pequeños grupos del castillo y poco a poco fueron apareciéndose en la estación como pasaba cada año. Los últimos en salir fueron los Merodeadores , Draco, los gemelos Weasley, Remus. Los señores Granger se quedaron en el castillo con Molly Weasley y los elfos domésticos ya que no podían luchar, pero Harry prometió que en cuanto la lucha acabara uno de los elfos les avisaría y les informaría del estado en el que se encontraban.

Cuando llegaron a King Cross todo normal. Muchas supuestas familias con sus hijos esperando tranquilamente la hora en el que el tren marcharía. Todos subieron al tren esperando el ataque y los Merodeadores y Draco cambiaron sus ropas y ajustaron sus armas.

A las once menos cinco una gran explosión hubo en la estación y esto les indicó que la hora de a verdad había llegado.

Los cuatro misteriosos salieron del tren, pero la diferencia de las otras veces era que uno de esos encapuchados no era Harry Potter como en los otros ataques sino que era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Cuando al cabo de diez minutos las pociones multijugos dejaron de hacer efecto Harry decidió que era momento de hacer su aparición triunfal delante de los mortífagos. El niño-que-vivió apareció justo donde más deseaba, delante de su querida mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange. La cabecilla del grupo mortífago que los estaba atacando esta vez.

-Hola Bella-dijo Harry Potter apareciendo delante de ella con la túnica de aurores, sus botas de piel de dragón con sus dagas. Además llevaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor en la mano derecha y escondida llevaba la daga que Draco le había regalado ese verano para su cumpleaños.

-Hombre el ahijado mimado de mi querido primito-dijo Bellatrix con sarcasmo no sabiendo lo caro que le podía costar.

-Hoy Bella querida te aconsejo que tengas cuidado y que vayas rezando todo lo que sabes porque este va a ser tu fin y, por fin mi padrino podrá descansar en paz sabiendo que he acabado con tu asquerosa existencia-le susurró Harry con un tono que hizo que la mortífaga se estremeciera.

-Si no pudo mi primo que fue un auror muy reconocido, tú tampoco podrás mocoso arrogante-se rió Bellatrix Lestrange en una asquerosa carcajada muy parecida a las que su amo hacia.

-Que ilusa, no por nada soy auror a los diecisiete años. Además recuerda que el duelo que le ganaste a mi padrino fue por suerte, porque si el velo no hubiera estado allí te hubiera machacado y estaría de nuevo pudriéndote en Azkaban. Te voy a matar sin tan siquiera un hechizo ya que lo que más odias es a los muggles tú morirás como tal- le dijo Harry Potter.

-A ver si puedes-le dijo Bellatrix en tono desafiante.

-Crucio-gritó Bella con toda la ira que guardaba hacia ese crío que era el único obstáculo para su amo y señor.

-Uy, eso querida te va a doler-le dijo Harry cuando con un simple movimiento de su espada hizo que crucio rebotara a su dueña y le diera de lleno a la mortífaga que empezó a gritar de dolor de manera descontrolada.

-Maldito-dijo Bellatrix cuando finalmente el crucio dejo de hacer efecto sobre su cuerpo maltrecho.

-Ay mi querida Bella cuanto lo siento pero tengo que acabar contigo ya, aunque me encantó poder charlar contigo una vez más antes de matarte-le advirtió el niño-que-vivió adoptando un pose frío y calculador más típico de un Slytherin que de un Gryffindor como él era.

Después de mirar a Bella fijamente se desapareció y la mortífaga nerviosamente intentó encontrarle cuando de repente sintió algo metálico en su garganta.

-Adiós Bella-dijo Harry.

Después de esto la degolló con su espada de una forma eficaz y sin dudar en ningún momento.

- Ya estás vengado Padfoot-dijo Harry antes de irse a ayudar a los demás aurores con los pocos mortífagos que quedaban en pie.

Los ataques iban y venían sin parar de ambos bandos. Draco, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se defendían muy bien con sus espadas y con sus dagas. Harry decidió volver a empuñar la suya. Cuando sólo quedaban quince o veinte mortífagos algunos empezaron a desaparecer viendo que habían sido totalmente derrotados. Harry en seguida se dio cuenta y puso una barrera anti-desaparición y empezaron a apresar a los mortífagos que aún quedaban en la estación. Harry se acercó a un mortífago que parecía tener sólo un par o tres años más que él y le dio una carta escrita y firmada por él.

-Dale esto a tu maestro Voldemort-dijo Harry mientras quitaba un trozo de su barrera anti-desaparición. Al chico no le hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces y sin más desapareció no sin antes dar una mirada agradecida a Harry.

Finalmente entre todos acabaron de apresar a los mortífagos que quedaban y Harry se acercó a ver como estaban sus amigos después de esa batalla que había sido bastante sangrienta.

-¿Estáis bien chicos?-preguntó Harry con preocupación a sus mejores amigos y a su novia.

-Sí-dijeron los cuatro adolescentes.

-Draco tú no estás bien-le dijo Harry Potter acercándose a su rubio y cabezota amigo de Slytherin.

-Estoy perfectamente Gryffindor- le contestó Draco Malfoy con un poco de enfadado porque Harry lo tratara como a una señorita.

-Draco estás sangrando mucho del brazo derecho y del costado-le respondió el niño-que-vivió mientras le quitaba la túnica que llevaba para poder ver bien las heridas del Slytherin.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Harry con temor.

-Esto es producido por un hechizo que mi querido padre y mi querida tía Bellatrix inventaron . tiene el mismo efecto que si te dispararan con una pistola muggle lo único bueno que tiene es que como no hay balas nada se te puede quedar incrustado en el cuerpo-explicó el Slytherin que estaba cada vez más pálido debido a la pérdida de sangre pero que no daba ni una pequeña muestra de dolor.

-Pero Draco como puedes soportar tanto dolor sin ni siquiera inmutarte-cuestionó el pelinegro temiéndose la respuesta que el príncipe de Slytherin le daría.

-Eso es algo que no te importa y de lo que tampoco tengo ganas de hablar. Ahora sino te importa me gustaría ir a coger un traslador para poder ir a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey me cure-dijo Draco haciendo un intento de irse.

-Espera-dijo Harry mientras ponía sus manos sobre las heridas y las curaba poco a poco con su magia.

-Draco en Hogwarts hablaremos de esto-le advirtió Harry Potter en tono frío intentando infundirle un poco de miedo para que supiera que iba en serio.

Sin más los cinco cogieron el último traslador que quedaba y aparecieron en Hogsmeade. Allí había un carruaje tirado por thestrals esperándolos cortesía de Albus Dumbledore.

Cuando llegaron los demás alumnos ya estaban en el Gran Comedor esperando paa que empezara la comida y no la tradicional cena de costumbre.

-Chicos id yendo vosotros . yo he de ir un momento al despacho de nuestro querido director-les explicó Potter antes de desaparecer y aparecer en sus habitaciones para ponerse una bonita túnica de gala del color de sus ojos. Después de esto apareció en la habitación de detrás de la mesa de profesores. Albus Dumbledore en seguida sintió la presencia de Harry detrás de la puerta y empezó el discurso que cada año hacia antes de comer.

-Bienvenidos señores y señoritas a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Antes de todas las indicaciones que cada año os doy. Tengo el honor de presentaros al que durante este año será el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ya que el profesor Lupin ha decidido estar un año de vacaciones con su esposa la cual esta esperando un bebé-explicó Dumbledore el cual tuvo que parar por la multitudinaria ovación que hicieron los alumnos a Remus y a Tonks que estaban viviendo allí para estar cerca de su otro hijo Harry.

-Bueno después de esta agradable y hermosa noticia os presentó a vuestro nuevo profesor. Nada más y nada menos que el famosísimo Harry Potter-dijo Albus Dumbledore.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando Harry salió de la sala y se fue en silencio a su sitio entre Minerva y Remus. Cuando llegó a su sitio los aplausos se hicieron presentes sobretodo por parte de sus amigos que estaban muy sorprendidos de la noticia.

Harry avergonzado se sentó después de agradecer la gran ovación que había recibido de todos menos de los Slytherins. Lo que le preocupó es que en esa mesa estaba sentado Draco aplaudiendo con una falsa sonrisa apartado de todos sus compañeros que lo miraban con odio.

Después se llevó a cabo la selección y no al principio como sucedía normalmente.

Mientras esto sucedía en un hermoso castillo lleno de luz y vida, en otro castillo muco más tenebroso Voldemort se encontraba colérico después de leer la carta que su enemigo declarado le había enviado a través de uno de sus mortífagos.

"_Buenas Voldy: _

_¿Qué tal tu día? El mío genial después de para tu insignificante grupito de mortífagos y sobretodo después de haber matado a tu asquerosa Bellatrix. Decirte que ahora que soy un auror voy a ir por los tuyos y voy a acabar con esta plaga que tenemos gracias a ti. _

_Así que ponte en forma porque vas a tener muchos problemas gracias a mi. _

_Nos vemos_

_Harry James Potter Evans Lupin Black_

_Heredero de Godric Gryffindor"_

La ira que sintió debido a la carta hizo que explotara todos los objetos que había en la estancia.

En el Gran Comedor en la mesa de los profesores se oyó un pequeño quejido y cuando se giraron hacia Harry vieron como un fino hilo de sangre corría desde su cicatriz.

Draco vio en seguida lo que le pasaba a Harry y no era la primera vez que le pasaba delante de él a si que se acercó a la mesa de profesores y cuando llegó a la altura de Harry sacó una botellita con una poción que le dio a Harry.

-Harry ya sabes, tranquilízate y toma te la poción y en seguida sus sentimientos desaparecerán de ti-le dijo Draco mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro esperando que su amigo mejorara.

Al momento siguiente Harry levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Gracias amigo-le dijo Harry.

-De nada para algo estamos hombre-le contestó Draco.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió al lado de Draco .

-Draco ves con Ginny y los demás a la mesa Gryffindor-dijo Harry al rubio sintiendo el dolor que el Slytherin sentía por haber sido rechazado por los de su propia casa a la que quería a pesar de ser un poco oscura.

-No quiero estorbar Harry y seguro que me echarán. Piensa que les he hecho la vida imposible durante seis años-explicó Draco.

-Me da igual Draco. Te acompañaré y hablaré con ellos y creo que lo mejor sería que durmieras con nosotros en nuestra torre-le dijo Harry.

-Acepto comer en Gryffindor, pero dormiré en mi habitación-le contestó el rubio con un tono que indicaba que no daría su brazo a torcer en ese tema.

-Esta bien, pero cuando acabe el banquete te quiero en mi despacho para hablar contigo seriamente-le dijo Harry mientras se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor y todo el comedor les miraba expectantes.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Los tres se levantaron. Las dos chicos se acercaron a Draco y a Harry y les dieron a cada uno dos beso y Ginny un pico a Harry obviamente. Ron felicitó a Harry con un abrazo y también abrazo a Draco porque había visto lo solo que lo habían dejado los de su casa.

-Chicos ¿Me cuidáis al pequeño dragón?-dijo Harry mientras de forma cariñosa revolvía el pelo de Draco cosa que sabía que el chico odiaba.

-Pues claro venga Draco siéntate aquí-dijo Ginny haciendo sitio entre Hermione y ella.

-Tengo que ir a la mesa de los profesores. Espero que disfrute de la hospitalidad que seguro que mis queridos compañeros te ofrecerán-dijo Harry en tono frío advirtiendo de esa manera a sus compañeros de que no hicieran nada contra el rubio o lo pagarían extremadamente mal.

Volvió a la mesa de profesores y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

Después de comer Dumbledore como director dio las últimas indicaciones y los alumnos fueron a pasear ya que tenían la tarde libre hasta la cena.

Todos se fueron levantando y Draco les dijo a los chicos que Harry quería ir a su despacho que fueran para su torre que Harry los encontraría allí.

Cuando llegó delante de la puerta del despacho del profesor de defensa picó a la puerta con educación esperando el permiso para entrar en la estancia en la que se enfrentaría con su amigo.

-Adelante Draco-oyó a Harry decir desde el interior de la habitación.

Una vez entró se encontró a Harry sentado tras su sillón y este le hizo un gesto indicándole que se sentara en la silla.

-Draco vayamos al grano. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de aguantar tantísimo dolor sin ni siquiera hacer una mueca o un pequeño quejido?-preguntó Harry intentando no ser brusco ya que sabía que al rubio no le sería fácil hablar de eso ni con él ni con ninguna otra persona.

-Bueno pues como supongo sabrás mi padre nunca fue muy cariñoso y siempre me decía que tenía que ser el mejor. Desde los cinco años fui entrenado para servir al señor oscuro lo que significa ser impune al dolor y soportar los castigos con orgullo-empezó Draco a explicar. Siempre cuando algún ejercicio no me salía tal y como el quería me lanzabas crucios o en el mejor de los casos algún expelliarmus que me hacia chocar contra la pared. Pero cuando yo empecé a venir a Hogwarts mi padre empezó a crear nuevas maldiciones y cada vez que Hermione me superaba en alguna nota me lanzaba la maldición que antes me curaste. Lo mismo pasaba cuando me ganabas al quidditch, por eso me es fácil ocultar el dolor. Sino lo hacia repetía la maldición hasta que caía desvanecido-explicó Draco mientras se levantaba y se retiraba su camisa.

-Finite incantatem-dijo el rubio con voz extremadamente temblorosa sabiendo lo que eso iba a revelar.

De repente Harry pudo ver todas las cicatrices en forma de círculos que Draco tenía por lo menos tenía treinta.

-Como puedes ver después de esto una más ya no duele-explicó Draco.

-Draco no te merecías eso-le dijo Harry.

-Ni tu te mereces la infancia tan asquerosa que tuviste, pero la vida es así. Si no te importa ahora me gustaría ir a mi habitación a descansar me siento un poco mareado-dijo Draco mientras se levantaba tambaleándose.

-Ven Draco te apareceré en tu habitación para que descanses de la pérdida enorme de sangre que has sufrido-dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Draco y desparecían para aparecer en una de las habitaciones de Slytherin donde Harry dejo a Draco en la cama y le hecho un hechizo que le haría dormir hasta la hora de la cena poco más o menos.

Estuvo todo la tarde con su amigos y su novia tranquilamente y a la hora de la cena ocupó su lugar en la mesa de profesores, pero se asustó al no ver a Draco que ya tendría que haberse levantado hacia más de una hora.

Se fijo más en la mesa y vio que faltaban la mayoría de los Slytherins de su curso y, entonces sintió como un miedo que no le pertenecía se apoderaba de él.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

_Buenas: _

_Se que no tengo perdón pero entre la falta de tiempo y mi ordenador que se ha vuelto majara y de repente se apaga y adiós capítulo. Por suerte la final lo he podido acabar. _

_En el próximo capi contestaré a los reviews. _

_SaKuMiNo_


	5. Capítulo 05 El jaguar en grave peligro

**Wenas: **

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro capitulo de esta historia. Este capítulo lo dedico a la escuela de música San José. Esta escuela me quita parte de mi tiempo de escritura, pero me da la inspiración que necesito para continuarla. **

**Espero que el capitulo os guste muchísimo. **

**Marc: **moltíssimes gracies pel review

**Pedro: **gracias como siempre y espero que estés bien

**Chris-Mcloud: ** Gracias por el mensaje y besos

Si alguna vez tenéis alguna pregunta sobre la historia o alguna sugerencia no dudéis en decírmela.

**Espero veros pronto y que disfrutéis de este capítulo. **

**Besos **

**SaKuMiNo**

**Capítulo 05. El Jaguar en grave peligro**

Recibía el miedo de Draco estaba seguro y sabía que algo grave le tenía que estar pasando pues el chico no se asustaba por cualquier cosa y menos de esa forma. Era consciente de que algo muy malo le había pasado y tenía la intuición de que necesitaría ayuda de cierto profesor de pociones, así que se levantó de su asiento de la mesa de profesores y caminó hacia al lado de Severus Snape.

-Profesor Snape-le dijo Harry con tono angustiado.

-Qué quiere Potter?-preguntó el profesor de pociones con el mismo desprecio de siempre.

-Profesor su ahijado ha tenido algún problema grave porque siento el terror que tiene en este momento-le explicó Harry rápidamente esperando que el profesor reaccionara.

-Qué le ha pasado a Draco?-preguntó el profesor esta vez asustado temiendo lo que los slytherins le pudieran haber hecho a su pequeño rubio.

-Aún no lo sé me voy a aparecer allí. Creo que será necesario que vaya a su laboratorio porque diría que necesitaremos pociones. Espéreme allí-dijo Harry Potter mientras desaparecía en medio del Gran Comedor.

Apareció en lo que supuestamente era la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Se quedó desolado cuando vio la escena que había en la estancia.

Uno de sus mejores amigos yacía atado a un poste. Sólo portaba su ropa interior y sollozaba audiblemente y temblaba.

Harry se acercó deprisa y puso una mano en la barbilla de Draco para hacerle levantar la vista.

-Ha…rry…-dijo el rubio con mucho esfuerzo.

-Jadra, amigo que te ha pasado?-preguntó el niño-que-vivió fijándose en todo los moretones que el rubio tenía. Además tenía el hombro dislocado y el labio partido.

-No…lo…sé-empezó el Slytherin. Me desperté aquí… y unos estudiantes con…túnicas de mortífagos me…pegaron-dijo con mucha dificultad.

-Draco por que no te convertiste en jaguar?-cuestionó Harry.

-Lo intente…, pero no puedo. Mi ma…gia no respon…de-le contestó Draco apunto de desfallecer.

-Jadra no puedes dormirte-de repente un idea cruzó a Harry por la cabeza aunque esperaba estar equivocado. Enséñame tu brazo izquierdo-le dijo Harry a su amigo.

Este hizo el intento de moverlo, pero tenía el hombro dislocado y le dolía horrores.

-Espera Draco-dijo Harry mientras se posicionaba detrás de este. Sabes lo que voy a hacer verdad?¿-preguntó el ojiverde al rubio.

-Sí-dijo Draco intentando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

Sintió como unas manos se posaban en su hombro malherido y mientras le decía palabras tranquilizadoras le puso el hombro en su sitio.

Después de esto Draco le enseñó el brazo a Harry y este supo de seguida lo que había pasado.

-Draco te han dado una poción que bloquea tu magia. Si no te doy un antídoto en menos de doce horas te convertirás en un muggle para toda la vida-le explicó Harry. Ahora quiero que te abraces a mí. Nos apareceremos en el laboratorio de tu padrino y allí él y yo te curaremos, pequeño Jadra-le dijo Harry con ternura sabiendo el dolor que el chico sentía por la pérdida de magia y de las fracturas que seguro tendría en las costillas.

El chico rubio se aferró a Harry como pudo y el niño-que-vivió apareció en el laboratorio de Severus Snape. En él estaba el hombre que había instalado una cama y estaba muy nervioso.

-Draco-gritó cuando vio a su pequeño dragón en ese estado tan deplorable y sólo con su ropa interior.

-Pa…dri…no-contestó el rubio con un esfuerzo sobre humano.

Harry posó a Draco en la cama y le hizo una seña a Severus para que se acercara a él.

-Qué pasa?-le preguntó el profesor de pociones.

-Snape, le han inyectado una poción bloqueadora de magia-le dijo Harry sabiendo que el profesor sabría lo que eso significaba.

-Tengo que hacer el antídoto o morirá-dijo Snape que estaba totalmente blanco al saber que podría perder a su pupilo.

-Por favor ves a hacer el antídoto mientras yo le curo con mi poder todas las fracturas y los hematomas que tiene-le dijo Harry sabiendo que a Severus le costaría mucho menos hacer el antídoto que a él.

-De acuerdo-dijo Severus mientras se dirigía a otra habitación que contenía botellas con mezclas extrañas. Cuídalo, por favor-le dijo Snape a Harry antes de entrar a esa habitación para ponerse a trabajar en la poción que tenía que salvar a su ahijado.

Harry se acercó a Draco. El chico permanecía despierto pero le costaba mucho.

-Draco ahora te voy a curar con mi poder. Mientras yo lo hago quiero que me cuentes que pasó-dijo Harry mientras empezaba a curar las heridas del chico que yacía en la cama totalmente indefenso.

-Estaba durmiendo en mi cama y, cuando desperté me vi en el suelo atado a un poste. Entonces entraron unos cuantos estudiantes vestidos con capas y máscaras de mortífagos. me quitaron la ropa y la pusieron junto a mis otras pertenencias y las quemaron todas delante de mi. Después de eso me empezaron a golpear-explicó Draco con cansancio en su voz.

-Bueno Draco ya te curado las cosillas rotas y todo lo demás ahora sólo hemos de esperar a que tu padrino acabe la poción-le dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ponía una compresa fría en la frente porque empezaba a tener fiebre.

Al cabo de unas dos horas en las que Draco había estado temblando y delirando, a causa de la fiebre que le había provocado la pérdida repentina de su magia, Severus entró con una botellita que contenía una poción.

Lo primero que vio fue a Draco convulsionándose y a Harry aguantándole para que no se hiciera daño.

Severus sabía que eso era porque estaba llegando a su límite.

-Potter aguántale la cabeza-le ordenó Snape con voz preocupada.

Harry no dijo nada simplemente lo hizo y Snape le hizo tragar a su ahijado todo el contenido de la botellita.

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico dejó de convulsionarse y empezó a abrir sus hermosas orbes grises.

-Pa…dri…no-dijo el rubio con voz trémula.

-Sí, dragón soy yo. Descansa que enseguida volveré. El Gryffindor te cuidará bien-le dijo Severus mientras acariciaba el pelo rubio de su ahijado que estaba empapado a causa del sudor de la fiebre.

Cuando Severus los dejo solos Harry se acercó más a Draco.

-Casi te perdemos. Suerte que tu padrino es el mejor en pociones-le dijo Harry.

-Sí y gracias a nuestra conexión y a ti-le dijo Draco .

-No tienes porque dármelas. Por cierto Jadra, mañana iremos al callejón Diagon y compraremos todo lo que necesites. Escoba, uniforme, ropa muggle y mágica, ingredientes, plumas, mochila y todo lo que te guste-le dijo Harry con cariño.

-Ni hablar…no has de comprarme nada-le dijo Draco al cual no le gustaba nada que le compraran las cosas.

-Draco se que no te gusta, pero no tienes dinero y tampoco tienes nada. Además tengo tanto dinero que ni en cinco vidas me lo gastaría. Me gustaría que aceptarás mi ayuda tal y como yo aceptaré siempre toda tu ayuda-le contestó Harry esperando ablandar al chico de esa manera y lo consiguió.

-Está bien Blanquecino-le contestó el rubio.

Mientras esa charla tenía lugar Severus Snape se encaminaba a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Cuando llegó allí la mayoría de estudiantes estaban jugando a ajedrez o hablando con sus amigos.

-Quiero a todos los miembros de Slytherin aquí-dijo Severus Snape sumamente enfadado.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos porque el jefe de su casa no solía ir allí a verles y menos en ese estado de ánimo.

El profesor al ver que no le hacían caso decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

-!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ -gritó con su voz amplificada.

Al momento siguiente todos los Slytherin excepto Draco estaban allí esperando saber lo que había pasado.

-Señores y señoritas voy a ser muy claro. Sé que algunos de ustedes han agredido a Draco Malfoy por entablar amistad con Harry Potter y sus amigos y por renunciar al Lord Oscuro. Pues bien les quiero decir que su compañero esta perfectamente y que nunca volverá a esta casa de traidores. Además no podrán ganar puntos durante todo el año y si consigo saber quienes fueron los responsables serán enviado a casa inmediatamente. Saben una cosa me alegro de que mi ahijado tomara un camino diferente al de ustedes sucias víboras traidoras-dijo Snape antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. Cuando estaba apunto de salir oyó a alguien llamarlo.

-Aquí el único traidor es él. Nos abandona por unos Gryffindors y le da la espalda a nuestro señor de una manera irrespetuosa-dijo un chico de séptimo año.

-Él no es ningún traidor y ha sabido enfrentarse a su destino no como ustedes que lo aceptan como tontos y haciendo eso lo único que conseguirán es dolor y muerte-dijo el profesor de pociones antes de salir de la sal común para dirigirse a sus aposentos.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos se encontró con su ahijado dormido en la cama y con el famoso Harry Potter dormido en el suelo al lado de la cabecera de la cama de Draco Malfoy

Decidió despertar a Potter para que fuera a dormir a su habitación con sus amigos y para decirle que mañana tendrían que hablar con el director sobre lo que había pasado.

-Potter-llamó el profesor de pociones.

Pero el chico simplemente bufó y siguió durmiendo. Severus lo intentó cinco veces más pero al ver que el chico no reaccionaba lo intentó con su nombre.

-Harry-dijo el profesor de pociones un poco más fuerte, pero no demasiado ya que no quería despertar a su ahijado.

-Cinco minutos más amor-contestó el joven Potter.

Severus lo zarandeó y cuando finalmente se despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho a su odiado profesor de pociones se puso de pie de un salto.

-Potter mañana tendremos que ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y allí se explicará todo no ahora-dijo el profesor viendo las intenciones del niño-que-vivió de relatarle lo que Draco le había explicado.

-Está bien. Si le parece me llevaré a Draco a mi torre. Allí le podremos cuidar entre todos y será como si estuviera en su propia casa. -dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo. Mañana a las diez en el despacho de Albus-le citó el profesor más odiado de todo Hogwarts.

Harry simplemente cogió a Draco en brazos y apareció en su torre donde los otros le esperaban y se quedaron muy preocupados cuando vieron a Draco así. Pero enseguida Harry les explicó lo que había pasado. Hizo aparecer otra cama de matrimonio en medio de las otras dos con el nombre de Draco escrito en el cabezal. Le apareció un pijama que le puso con magia y lo metió en la cama arropándolo con cuidado.

Después les dijo a sus amigos que mañana tenía que ir con Draco al despacho de Dumbledore y se acostaron.

Harry se levantó a las nueve y creó de nuevo la ropa de Merodeadores que utilizaban. Después se acercó a él para despertarlo.

-Draco es hora-le dijo Harry con voz pausada.

Draco despertó al momento asustado.

-Tranquilo Jadra estás en tus nuevas habitaciones-le explicó Harry.

Draco miró hacia un lado y a otro y vio a sus amigos. Estaba en la habitación de sus amigos.

-Buenos días Harry-le dijo Draco después del shock inicial.

-Buenas amigo-le dijo Harry. Coge la ropa de merodeador y vete a duchar que Dumbledore y tu padrino nos esperan a las diez en el despacho del director-le explicó Harry tirándole la ropa en la cara.

-Gracias Blanquecino-le dijo Jadra.

Draco salió del baño al cabo de quince minutos vistiendo un pantalón tejano ajustado y una camiseta verde que en medio tenía un jaguar negro con ojos grises. En las mangas estaba dibujado el símbolo de los merodeadores rodeado por un circunferencia que era el símbolo de Harry y él.

Vio que Harry ya estaba vestido igual que él, pero con una camiseta que tenía un tigre albino dibujado.

-Vamos amigo-le dijo Harry.

Sabes te reto a una carrera hasta el despacho de Dumbledore en nuestras formas animagas-le propuso Draco.

-Acepto aunque sé que los jaguars son más rápidos-el contestó mientras se convertía y lo mismo hacia Draco.

Después de eso empezaron a correr hasta llegar a la gárgola. Como ya había predicho Harry, Jadra ganó por algunos metros.

Vieron que Severus Snape venía por el pasillo y se les quedaba mirando pues sabía que Harry era animago, pero no tenía ni idea de quien era el otro. Los chicos cuando le vieron se transformaron de nuevo dejando al profesor alucinado al ver que ese jaguar era su ahijado.

En cuanto Severus vio que Draco se encontraba bien se dirigió a él y dejando a los dos chicos asombrados le abrazó con fuerza mientras le decía: -No me vuelvas a dar un susto así, pequeño.

-No lo haré padrino-le dijo Draco sabiendo que su profesor había estado muy preocupado por él durante todo el tiempo.

-Bien, creo que será mejor que subamos-les dijo Harry.

-Sí, tiene razón -le contestó el profesor de pociones mientras Harry ya se había puesto delante de la gárgola la cual se abrió sola.

Severus picó a la puerta respetuosamente esperando a que el director les diera permiso para entrar.

-Adelante-se oyó a la voz de Albus.

Después de oír eso los tres entraron al despacho donde se encontraron a Albus Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-Buenos días-dijeron los tres.

-Igualmente-contestó el director.

-Albus ayer ya le hablé de lo que pasó. Hemos de tomar medidas, no pienso dejar que a mi ahijado lo traten así-le dijo serio el profesor de pociones.

-Draco me puedes explicar lo que pasó?-le preguntó Albus al chico.

Pero antes de que este pudiera hablar, Harry sacó su Pensadero.

-Creo que esto será más fácil para él y para nosotros-dijo Harry.

Draco asintió y se concentró en el recuerdo. Una vez el recuerdo estuvo en el Pensadero los cuatro se sumergieron en él.

Primero vieron a Draco durmiendo. Al momento siguiente estaba atado y sus compañeros le pegaban y quemaban sus pertenencias dejándolo medio desnudo.

Cuando el recuerdo acabó Harry los expulsó a todos del Pensadero.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será darle una habitación un poco apartada en las mazmorras-dijo el director.

-No voy a permitir que mi mejor amigo vuelva a las mazmorras, porque se que esto va a volver a pasar. Creo que lo más justo es que vuelva a pasar el sombrero-dijo Harry.

-Por una vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con Potter-contestó Severus.

-Tú que piensas?-le cuestionó el director al implicado.

-Estoy de acuerdo director-contestó Draco.

-En ese caso prepararé una reunión de profesores para la semana que viene donde se decidirá. Mientras tanto creo que Harry estará más que dispuesto a dejarte dormir con ellos-le dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-Claro que sí, es la torre de los merodeadores y es lo que Draco es-contestó Harry. Por cierto Albus, ahora Draco y yo vamos al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas de Draco-le dijo Harry con un tono que no aceptaba réplica.

-De acuerdo, pero os quiero aquí para la hora de la cena-dijo Albus.

-Vayan con cuidado-les dijo Severus a la vez mientras abrazaba a su ahijado una vez más.

Después de que el profesor de pociones soltara a su ahijado Harry lo cogió de un brazo y aparecieron en el callejón Diagon, justamente delante de Gringotts.

Un gnomo se acercó a ellos en cuanto los vio.

-Señor Potter-le dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia.

-Quiero que me traigan 10.000 aleones de una de mis bóvedas-pidió Harry.

A los cinco minutos tenían dos bolsas llenas de oro. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a Madame Malkin donde Harry se compró un guardarropa muggle y mágico para él y otro completo para Draco. Después fueron a comprar los utensilios del colegio que eran muchos y tardaron más de dos horas y media. Fueron a una casa especial y compraron un bonito baúl para Draco. Finalmente se dirigieron a la tienda de quidditch donde vieron el nuevo modelo, La Saeta de Fuego Fugaz. Harry compró cuatro. Una para Ginny, otra para Ron, otra para Draco y otra para él mismo. Además compró cuatro kits para limpiarlas. Después de eso aparecieron en la torre de los merodeadores donde Harry les dio a Ginny y a Ron la nueva saeta y a Hermione le dio un libro con todos los árboles genealógicos de los magos.

Mientras ellos miraban sus regalos Harry y Draco subieron para guardar sus cosas.

-Draco aunque finalmente te cambien de casa quiero que vivas aquí con nosotros-le dijo Harry serio.

-Está bien, pero en cuanto pueda te pagaré-le dijo Draco.

Cuando bajaron abajo Harry le tiró un cojín a Ron que estaba molestándola y al final acabaron haciendo una guerra de cojines y durmiéndose por el suelo.


	6. Capítulo 06 Cambios

**Capítulo 06. Cambios**

Al otro día todos los alumnos se despertaron pronto porque tenían la primera clase de entrenamiento físico con Harry Potter. A las siete de la mañana todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en el campo de quidditch escuchando las instrucciones de su nuevo profesor.

-Buenos días a todos-saludó Harry mirando a sus compañeros que estaban muertos de sueño.

-Buenos días profesor-contestaron a coro.

-No, quiero que me llaméis Harry así como yo os llamaré por vuestro nombre, sino os parece mal-dijo el niño-que-vivió.

-Sí, Harry-respondieron los alumnos muy contentos.

-Muy bien. Ahora vamos a correr durante un cuarto de hora y después haremos otro cuarto de hora de estiramientos. Cuando acabemos os vais a duchar y os cambiáis para ir al gran comedor a desayunar. ¿Entendido? -preguntó el chico después de su explicación.

-Sí, Harry-exclamaron todos.

Al instante siguiente todos estaban corriendo incluido el profesor. Todos iban hablando y explicándose el verano. Cuando acabó la clase los alumnos se dirigieron a sus casas para ducharse y ponerse el uniforme.

Harry decidió hablar con Draco antes de ir al gran comedor.

-Draco, ven un momento-le dijo Harry.

-Dime-dijo Draco mientras había llegado al sofá junto con Harry.

-Hasta que no se decida si cambias de casa o no, quiero que pases las comidas en la mesa de Gryffindor y no voy a admitir un no por respuesta-le advirtió el heredero de Gryffindor con voz fría.

-Pero Blanquecino, a los de tu casa les incomoda mi presencia y no creo que sea justo para ellos-le contestó Draco.

-En el desayuno hablaré con ellos, y si no hay negativas pasarás allí las comidas sin excepción alguna-finalizó el chico Potter sabiendo que sus leones le harían caso.

-De acuerdo-accedió Draco.

Los cinco bajaron al Gran Comedor. Harry se dirigió a la mesa de profesores mientras que sus amigos se dirigían a la mesa de los leones. En cuanto llegó al sitio que le correspondía en la mesa pidió permiso para hablar al profesor Dumbledore el cual le fue concedido sin dudar ni un solo momento.

-Chicos, chicas me gustaría que me prestarais un momento de atención-pidió el niño-que-vivió.

El Gran Comedor pronto enmudeció y Harry lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza.

-Quería deciros que por desgracia uno de vuestros compañeros fue atacado hace tan solo un día por los compañeros de su casa. Como algunos podréis deducir, los Slytherin atacaron a Draco por el simple hecho de haber rechazado la invitación de Voldemort a ser Mortífago y, por aceptar mi ayuda y amistad. Vuestro compañero perdió todas sus pertenencias y casi pierde la vida a causa de una poción que le inyectaron. Por eso, hasta que se decida si vuelve a su casa o no me gustaría que los Gryffindor aceptarais su presencia en las comidas. ¿Qué os parece?-preguntó Harry esperando que nadie se opusiera. Vio como sus Gryffindors hacían una pequeña piña para hablarlo entre ellos y, finalmente Dean Thomas se levantó de su asiento.

-Aceptamos que Draco este con nosotros-dijo sin más rodeos antes de sentarse de nuevo.

-Slytherins espero que no le hagáis nada más a Draco porque puede ser mucho peor que vuestro amo Voldemort y os aconsejo que cambiéis de comportamiento porque sino en mis clases os irá muy mal- acabó Harry antes de seguir desayunando. Pero no se esperaba que Draco se levantara de su asiento y se pusiera un hechizo amplificador.

-Compañeros-empezó Draco. Lo primero que quiero hacer es agradecer a todos los Gryffindors la hospitalidad que me están brindado en este momento tan difícil para mi. También quiero pedir perdón a todos por los seis años de burlas y maldiciones lanzadas sin motivo. Sé que no me merezco el perdón, pero simplemente quería deciros que lo siento y que espero que poco a poco me vayáis conociendo sin la máscara que he llevado este tiempo. Lo siento -dijo antes de sentarse y continuar con su desayuno. Pero al cabo de unos instantes se oyeron aplauso de tres de las cuatro mesas y vio como Neville se le acercaba.

-Draco quieres unas tostadas-preguntó el chico nervioso.

-Sí, muchas gracias Neville-le respondió Draco con una sonrisa antes de agregar. Siento el daño que te he hecho durante todos estos años y espero que algún día me puedas perdonar-dijo Draco.

-Todo olvidado-le respondió Neville mientras acababa su desayuno para dirigirse a la clase de DCAO con Harry.

Todos empezaron a abandonar el Gran Comedor para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Los que iban más ilusionados eran los alumnos de séptimo que tenían clase con Harry Potter y además Harry les había pedido que llevaran sus armas.

A las nueve en punto Harry abrió el aula para que los alumnos empezaran a entrar. La primera clase que tenía era de séptimo curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y era clase de defensa con armas.

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Harry haciéndose notar

-Buenos días Harry-le contestaron los alumnos.

-Muy bien como sabréis esta clase de la semana será dedicada siempre a la lucha con espadas, dagas y magia. En esta primera clase os enseñaré un poco de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y como coger las dagas y las espadas. Pero lo primero que haremos será una pequeña demostración-explicó Harry. Draco por favor me ayudas?¿-le preguntó a su rubio amigo que rápidamente cogió sus dagas y se las puso en sus botas y, finalmente antes de levantarse cogió su espada.

-Claro que si Harry-le contestó Jadra feliz por poder ayudar a su mejor amigo después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Los dos se pusieron frente a frente y Harry tomó la palabra.

-En este duelo se pueden utilizar las armas blancas y la magia, pero ninguna maldición imperdonable-dijo Harry.

Con una mirada Draco le indicó a Harry que estaba listo y lanzó el primer ataque con su espada que fue bloqueado perfectamente por Draco. El profesor le envió un hechizo aturdidor que Draco hizo desvanecerse con magia sin varita y de esta manera siguieron con el duelo. Esta vez fue Draco quien atacó con la espada y vio como a su vez Harry le echaba un hechizo de magia oscura y el rubio se agachó sacó una de sus dagas con la que repelió el hechizo y con la espada hizo un bloqueo perfecto. Los Gryffindors aplaudieron ante ese magnífico control de la espada asombrados por la agilidad que el Slytherin mostraba. Siguieron así por casi media hora hasta que Harry declaró un empate técnico. Toda la clase estaba muy impresionada por la demostración de un duelo mágico con armas Muggles.

Después de esto Harry les enseñó algunas llaves de judo y de karate para que practicaran y les enseñó como coger las dagas y la espada y alguna serie de cortes y bloqueos para que la semana que viene los supieran hacer para empezar a batirse en duelos de parejas. Al cabo de una hora y media entrenando las posicione Harry tomó la palabra.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de todos vosotros por el interés que estáis mostrando en esta asignatura nueva. Quiero que sepáis que es más que probable que a finales de este año Voldemort ataque Hogwarts y el colegio requerirá de vuestra ayuda. En estas clases os enseñaré las mejores técnicas de defensa y de ataque que espero que os salven la vida. De los mortífagos lo único que os podéis esperar son maldiciones imperdonables y trampas así que os haré casi invencibles a eso, pero recordar siempre una cosa, la maldición asesina es imparable y, por tanto, imposible de desvanecer o parar. Tenerlo en cuanto porque si esta sale de la varita del mago al que os enfrontáis vuestra vida ha volado. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase y 50 puntos para Gryffindor y Slytherin-finalizó Harry. Después de eso Harry tuvo una hora libre y después de la comida se dirigió a la enfermería donde madame Pomfrey le daría la primera clase.

-Buenas tardes señor Potter-le saludó la enfermera.

-Buenas tardes Madame Pomfrey-le contestó Harry.

-Muy bien jovencito, sé que tú tienes el poder para curar a las personas, pero Albus me dijo que te gustaría estudiar medimagia y yo me ofrecí para enseñarte algunas cosas durante este curso. Además tu poder no es ilimitado y desgasta mucha energía. Hoy te enseñaré a curar huesos rotos y a diagnosticar algunas enfermedades Muggles comunes. ¿Hay algo qué quieras aprender especialmente?-preguntó la enfermera.

-Lo cierto Madame Pomfrey es que me gustaría que me enseñara a atender partos. Mi madre sale d cuentas en navidad y no estaremos en Hogwarts y, por tanto, me gustaría estar preparado para cualquier acontecimiento-le contestó el niño-que-vivió.

-Estaré encantada de enseñarle esos conocimientos, pero será mejor que comencemos-le indicó Poppy.

La enfermera le estuvo enseñando durante una hora diferentes hechizos para la curación de huesos y otras cosas. Algunos ya los conocía, pero otros no. Además le explicó el funcionamiento de algunas pociones curativas, pero cuando se pensaba que esa tarde no iba a hacer nada más, un chico de cuarto curso de Ravenclaw entró con el equipo de quidditch.

-Muy bien señores estírenle en la cama e indíquenle al señor Potter que es lo que ha sucedido-dijo Madame Pomfrey con determinación sin dar tiempo a Harry para protestar.

-Verás, estábamos jugando a quidditch cuando una bludger mal dirigida le dio en el brazo derecho y en el costado. Le cuesta respirar y creemos que tiene el brazo roto-explicó el chico muy avergonzado por haber dañado a uno de sus compañeros.

Harry se acercó al chico que estaba muy pálido y le dio una poción para el dolor. Después de eso con un hechizo comprobó que tenía el brazo derecho fracturado y dos costillas más.

Con un hechizo soldó el brazo y las costillas y les puso un vendaje para que estuvieran inmovilizadas por 24 horas para que no surgieran contratiempos.

-Muy bien, esta noche te quedarás en la enfermería y mañana por la mañana podrás volver a las clases con toda normalidad-dijo el joven Potter después de acabar con su tarea. Madame Pomfrey se acerco al joven y con un pase de varita comprobó que todo estuviera en orden.

-Felicidades señor Potter. Ha hecho usted una curación perfecta de un brazo y dos costillas. Creo que la mañana podremos empezar con el tema que usted quería tratar. Le espero aquí a la misma hora que hoy. Le aconsejo que se lea un par de libros que le enviaré esta noche a sus habitaciones privadas. Que tenga un buen día-finalizó Madame Pomfrey.

-Igualmente-respondió el ojiverde antes de dirigirse hacia su torre a ver a sus amigos y a descansar.

Cuando llegó a la torre de los Merodeadores Draco estaba leyendo un libro de pociones al lado del fuego, mientras que Ginny y Hermione comentaban el artículo de una revista y Ron practicaba con su espada.

-Hola chicos-saludó Harry dirigiéndose a su novia.

-Buenas amigo-contestaron Ron y Draco.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con la enfermera?-preguntó el Slytherin.

-Muy bien rubito. Mañana me enseñará como atender un parto-exclamó Harry contento. Por cierto, no han llegado unos libros para mi?-preguntó el heredero de Gryffindor.

-Me parece que sí-le contestó Hermione entregándole dos libros bastante gruesos.

-Me los tengo que leer para la clase de mañana con Madame Pomfrey. Me voy a leer a la habitación-dijo Harry antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Al cabo de un rato Draco fue a la habitación.

-Harry, voy a ver a mi padrino. Te lo digo para que no te pienses que me he fugado ni nada raro-le dijo el chico riendo.

-Vale, al más mínimo indicio de Slytherins transfórmate-le advirtió el joven Potter.

-Sí mi capitán-le dijo Draco antes de irse.

Draco se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de su padrino cuando Remus salió en su busca.

-Draco, puedes ir a buscar a Ginny. A Nymphadora y a mi nos gustaría hablar un momento con vosotros dos-le dijo el licántropo.

-Sí, claro. Después iré a hablar con mi padrino-le contestó Draco.

Se dirigió rápidamente otra vez a la torre en busca de Ginny y la encontró jugando al ajedrez mágico con su hermano.

-Ginny, Moony nos quiere ver a ti y a mi-le informó el joven Malfoy después de saludarla con dos besos.

-Te ha dicho que quería-le preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-Lo cierto Voladora es que no. Así que mejor vamos que me muero de la intriga-le contestó el jaguar antes de cogerla de la mano y arrastrarla fuera de la torre.

Fueron a las habitaciones del profesor de defensa que Harry les había cedido para su estadía en el colegio y llamaron antes de entrar.

-Hola chicos-les saludó Nymphadora.

-Hola Tonks-le dijeron los dos merodeadores.

-Pasad, Remus y yo os queríamos pedir un favor-les dijo Tonks haciéndolos pasar a la habitación.

-Buenas-les saludó Remus cuando salió del baño. Los chicos le devolvieron el saludo de vuelta sonrientes y muy intrigados.

-Supongo que os preguntareis por qué os hemos hecho venir aquí-dijo el licántropo.

-Pues lo cierto es que sí. ¿ A qué viene tanto misterio?-preguntó el dragón rubio totalmente impaciente.

-Pues veréis, Moony y yo hemos decidido que seáis los padrinos de Christine- dijo Tonks mientras se acariciaba el vientre abultado. Tanto Ginny como Draco se habían quedado parados. Nunca se habían pensado que Tonks y Remus les pidieran eso. El primero en hablar fue Draco.

-Pero, yo…no… creo …que sea el más adecuado-contestó finalmente Draco entristecido.

-Sí que lo eres y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Mi hija tendrá al mejor de los padrinos y ese eres tu dragón-contestó Remus.

-Bueno, en ese caso aceptó encantado. Ya tengo ganas de verla y de cogerla en brazos-dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la cara. Tonks y Remus se echaron una mirada cómplice al haber podido animar al chico.

-Y tú que dices Ginny?-le preguntó Tonks a la pelirroja.

-Pues que aceptó-contestó y después tanto la pelirroja como el rubio se dirigieron a la pareja y les abrazaron agradeciendo la confianza que ponían en ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la torre explicaron a los demás la noticia y todos les felicitaron felices, porque aunque ellos eran los padrinos oficiales en realidad Christine tendría a más de uno para cuidarla, tendría a todos los Merodeadores para ella solita.

Ya había pasado la primera semana de colegio y la reunión de profesores en la que se decidiría si Draco Malfoy cambiaría de casa o no estaba teniendo lugar en la sala de profesores. Por desgracia para Draco, los profesores eran demasiado conservadores.

-Nunca ningún alumno en la historia de Hogwarts ha cambiado de casa. Por tanto, no creo que se deba permitir que esto ocurra-argumentó la profesora McGonagall, la cual fue apoyada por muchos de sus compañeros.

-Profesora McGonagall como usted comprenderá no creo que nunca antes ningún compañero de una casa haya intentado matar a otro de su misma casa en la historia de Hogwarts. Creo que es un buen momento para dejar las tradiciones y la historia de lado y empezar a tener un poco en cuenta a las personas. Les recuerdo que Draco sólo tiene a sus amigos y al profesor Snape. No tiene ni familia ni dinero para subsistir, lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarle tener una estancia agradable en el castillo-repuso Harry Potter firme .

-No estoy de acuerdo, que vuelva con sus serpientes y que sufra todo lo ha hecho sufrir a los de mi casa- dijo la profesora Sprout muy enfadada.

-nadie se merece esto. No permitiré que mi ahijado vuelva a Slytherin. No pienso dejar que le vuelvan a dañar de esa manera-dijo Severus Snape totalmente enfadado y dando por primera vez la razón a Harry.

-Lo siento Harry, Severus. Pero la mayoría no apoyan el cambio de clase de Draco. Harry por favor haz que Draco venga aquí para que se le comunique la decisión que hemos tomado-pidió el director de Hogwarts. Harry buscó su símbolo y lo tocó haciendo que al cabo de unos instantes el Slytherin apareciera delante de todo el claustro. Lo acercó hacia él y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro en señal de apoyo, pues él sabía de las pesadillas que el rubio sufría por culpa de esos aprendices de Mortífago y, sabía que esa decisión le dolería mucho.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su silla para darle la noticia.

-Señor Malfoy, sintiéndolo mucho no le podemos permitir que vuelva a pasar por el sombrero seleccionador, así que esta noche volverá a cenar en su mesa y volverá a tomar posesión de sus habitaciones en las mazmorras con el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin-le informó el director del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Harry notó una tristeza que le invadía y un escalofrío de Draco antes de que el rubio se soltara de él y empezara a correr como si lo persiguiesen, Harry iba a salir detrás de él cuando una mano lo paró, se giró y se encontró con su profesor de pociones.

-Necesita estar solo. Su más cara se ha roto del todo y no querrá estar con nadie-le dijo Severus Snape antes de marcharse con pesadumbre a sus habitaciones a darse una ducha antes de ir al Gran Comedor.

-Muy bien profesores. Draco no estaba suficientemente mal como para que lo acabaran de hundir-dijo Harry antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir dando un portazo. Se dirigió a la torre de los merodeadores mientras sentía la tristeza de Draco.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la torre de astronomía. Cuando había oído la noticia no había podido hacer nada más que correr, no quería que vieran como se rompía por culpa de esa decisión. Puso un hechizo silenciador de la torre y gritó su rabia y su tristeza hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no podían ni siquiera pronunciar palabra. Cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que era la hora de la cena y que en el Gran Comedor el director le estaría esperando para dar la noticia al resto de los alumnos.

Cuando llegó todos los alumnos estaban sentados esperando la noticia que el director les quería anunciar. Todos se giraron a ver al rubio que entraba sin túnica, con ojos rojos e hinchado y con la cabeza cabizbaja sin pizca de la arrogancia que siempre le había caracterizado. Todos vieron con asombro como se dirigía a la mesa de las serpiente las cuales se apartaron de él dejándolo solo en una punta de la mesa.

-Alumnos, como podrán observar los profesores hemos decidido que Draco Malfoy vuelva a su casa-dijo el director suponiendo que los Gryffindors estarían contentos, pero no se esperaba que Draco se hubiera podido ganar a la gente de la casa de los leones.

En cuanto acabó de hablar los Gryffindors empezaron a abuchearlo y los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo se dirigieron al extremo de la mesa de Slytherin en la que Draco se encontraba y, entre todos lo cogieron en brazos y lo llevaron a la mesa de los leones dejando a todos los profesores muertos mientras veían como Draco les agradecía todo lo que hacían por él y Harry sonreía abiertamente.

Entonces Albus se volvió a levantar.

-Chicos me parece muy bien que ustedes le tengan estima al señor Malfoy, pero este ha de volver a su mesa-ordenó el director con voz potente.

-Perdone profesor Dumbledore pero no vamos a permitir que nuestro amigo vuelva con esas víboras traicioneras para que le hagan daño-dijo un chico de sexto curso de Gryffindor, el cual fue apoyado por todos los miembros de su casa.

-Siento que no estén de acuerdo con esto pero no hay otra solución posible-dijo firme Dumbledore empezando a cansarse de todo eso.

Pero entonces Harry Potter se levantó y se dirigió al lado de la mesa de los leones donde apareció otra mesa más pequeña con el símbolo de los merodeadores envuelto en un círculo.

-Chicos, chicas. Como no estamos de acuerdo en que Draco vuelva a su casa he pensado que lo mejor es que como Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco y yo compartimos habitación también deberíamos compartir mesa. ¿Qué os parece la propuesta?-dijo Harry haciendo aparecer las sillas. Como respuesta vio a sus amigos alzados por los Gryffindors hasta las sillas que les correspondían en donde los sentaron.

-Sólo dejaremos de quejarnos si acepta esta solución profesor-dijo Neville Longbottom.

El director se acercó a los otros profesores y todos viendo que no tenían alternativa aceptaron.

El comedor se llenó de aplausos de todas las mesas menos de la de las serpientes.


	7. Capítulo 07 Héroes revelados

Capítulo 07. Héroes Revelados 

Después de los primeros incidentes con Draco todo sucedía con normalidad en Hogwarts. Jadra estaba pasando la mejor estancia en el colegio y disfrutando mucho con sus amigos. Se había negado a llevar la túnica de Slytherin y llevaba la de los Merodeadores aunque, los profesores insistían él no les hacia caso y como Slytherin ese año no jugaba en la copa de las casas no pasó a mayores.

El mes de septiembre pasó rápidamente para todos entre tareas, prácticas y ratos de diversión. El castillo estaba lleno de vida y todos estaban muy contentos con las clases, especialmente con las de DCAO y el entrenamiento matutino. Cabe decir que muchos se quejaron al principio por tener que madrugar, pero después quedaron encantados y la mayoría corría también los fines de semana igual que su profesor, aunque lo hacían más tarde.

Sin embargo, todos sabemos que la felicidad y la tranquilidad en Hogwarts suele durar poco y más en tiempos oscuros.

Los Merodeadores estaban la madrugada del diez de octubre durmiendo en su torre cuando sintieron los colgantes quemar y supieron que el momento de revelar el misterio había llegado tal y como acordaron en la conversación de hace poco más de dos semanas.

----------------------------------------------_Flash – Back--------------------------------------------_

Chicos – dijo Harry – quiero hablar con vosotros seriamente.

Adelante – le contestó Ginny.

La verdad es que creo que es hora de que descubráis vuestras identidades – comentó el niño-que-vivió.

Por qué crees eso Blanquecino – le preguntó el dragón.

Jadra, la gente empieza a perder esperanza y que sepan quien somos les dará fuerzas. Seguramente pensarán si estos adolescentes luchan porque yo no?¿ - explicó el pelinegro.

En ese caso, yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ron.

Nosotros también – dijeron los otros tres.

Draco ven un momento conmigo a la biblioteca – le pidió Harry.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca de la torre y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Draco esperando lo que Harry le tenía que decir y el otro intentando no ser demasiado brusco. Finalmente Harry decidió, como siempre, que lo mejor era ir al grano.

Draco, no creo que tú debas descubrir tu identidad- dijo Harry sin pensárselo más intentando sonar seguro, pero sabía la tormenta que se le venía encima por parte del rubio, ya que este ansiaba que los mortífagos le miraran a los ojos cuando la hoja de su espada les robara la vida.

Harry, tú y yo sabemos que tanto quieras como si no lo voy a hacer. Espera – dijo Draco viendo como su amigo abría la boca para interrumpir lo que estaba diciendo – Sé que me arriesgo mucho, sé que los mortífagos en cuanto me vean irán a por mi cabeza, pero tú sabes que los puedo combatir y además confío en ti. Estoy seguro que si notas que me pasa algo vendrás a mi sin dudarlo. Además la muerte no me da miedo. Todos tenemos que morir y, prefiero morir ahora que soy feliz – finalizó Draco con una sonrisa hacia Harry.

Está bien. Tú también revelarás tu identidad, pero quiero que vayas con mucho cuidado y que hagas como en todos los demás ataques. Ser mortal, rápido e infalible –le dijo Harry antes de levantarse y bajar con Draco a las habitaciones.

-------------------------------------------_Fin del Flash – Back_--------------------------------------

Harry con un movimiento de manos cambio las ropas de todos. Llevaban sus capas de siempre, pero esta vez sin capucha. Dispusieron todas sus armas en el sitio adecuado y desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron al sitio vieron la batalla. Estaban en un pequeño pueblo que ninguno de ellos conocía, pero no les dio tiempo a pensar nada más porque una maldición asesina se acercaba a ellos. La batalla empezó y al principio nadie se dio cuenta de que los héroes de las últimas batallas habían revelado sus identidades. El primero que se dio cuenta fue un mortífago cuando vio a Draco con la capa que los Salvadores llevaban.

Malfoy – gritó el mortífago.

Encantado de verte Nott- le contestó Draco con sorna.

Eres un traidor. Ahora te cogeré y te llevaré con nuestro señor para que te dé tu merecido – le dijo el padre de Theodore Nott.

Nunca conseguirás cogerme, pero si quieres tentar a la suerte yo estoy dispuesto. ¿ Y tú? – le retó el rubio.

Como única contestación vio un rayo rojo acercarse a él.

Vaya- pensó el dragón. Directos al crucio. Sin meditarlo más sacó una de sus dagas se agachó e hizo rebotar la maldición enviándosela al mortífago que pronto se retorcía de dolor en el suelo por su propia cruciatus.

Duele?¿ - preguntó Draco con falsa preocupación.

Pronto lo comprobarás. Lo juro – dio como única respuesta el mortífago mientras poco a poco se levantaba del suelo.

Iba a ponerse a jugar con él cuando sintió la marca de Harry arder. El niño-que-vivió era el más poderoso de ellos que le pasaba, se preguntó Draco. Decidió terminar con eso. Necesitaba ver que le pasaba a su amigo ya que no descifraba bien los sentimientos que le llegaban desde el símbolo.

Siento Nott no poder jugar contigo un rato más- después de decir esto se quitó el hechizo de velocidad y casi sin que el mortífago se diera cuenta lo degolló.

Buscó a su mejor amigo con la vista y al principio no lo encontraba hasta que se fijó en lo que antaño había sido una bonita casa familiar, pero ahora se encontraba totalmente destruida. Entonces un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y sin más hecho a correr hacia su amigo sabiendo lo que Harry en esos momentos estaba sintiendo. Iba demasiado lento y decidió convertirse en jaguar. Tenía que llegar allí rápido como fuera posible antes de que a Blanquecino le pasará algo no prestaba atención a los mortífagos que tenía. Mientras corría vio a sus otros amigos luchando y se extrañó de que ellos no hubieran sentido lo que Harry sentía, pero entonces recordó que Harry dijo que había modificado el lazo para que ellos no pudieran sentir lo que él sentía. Cuando finalmente llegó vio a su amigo con la mirada perdida y se acercó a él.

Harry estas bien- le preguntó Draco pasándole el brazo por el hombro en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

No lo sé. Está es la casa de mis padres. Nunca pensé en volver a verla – le contestó Harry.

Lo sé, pero no creo que sea momento de derrumbarse Harry. La gente te necesita y tú ya no puedes hacer nada –le contestó Jadra intentando animar a su amigo.

Draco voy a entrar. Quiero que vuelvas a la batalla. Si cuando haya acabado la batalla no estoy con vosotros decirle a algún miembro de la Orden que os lleve a Hogwarts. Necesito estar solo en esta casa un rato. Necesito reencontrar mis recuerdos del tiempo feliz que pase con mis padres – le dijo Harry mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para que fuera a la batalla a ayudar a sus amigos y a los aurores del ministerio.

De acuerdo Harry, pero quiero que en Hogwarts hablemos. Sé que no estás bien en estos momentos y sé que cuando entres ahí las cosas van a empeorar. Muchos recuerdos felices vendrán a tu memoria, pero un recuerdo terrorífico te asaltará y tú lo sabes. Te veré en Hogwarts – le dijo Draco antes de acercarse a él de nuevo para darle un abrazo antes de marcharse a luchar contra los que antes eran sus supuestos amigos y compañeros, los mortífagos.

Se volvió a convertir en jaguar y se dirigió de nuevo a la batalla. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que ya todo el mundo sabía quienes eran ellos. Vio a un mortífago que enviaba una cruciatus a un niño pequeño. Se tiró encima del niño pequeño y él recibió la maldición tortura, pero de seguida se acostumbró al dolor y pudo moverse lo suficiente para lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor al mortífago para hacer que la maldición cesará y, sin pensárselo le lanzó una daga que se le clavó en el corazón.

Cuando acabó con el mortífago miró al niño que estaba muy asustado. El niño no debía tener más de cinco o seis años y se dio cuenta de que estar ahí solo no era bueno para el niño porque al final lo acabarían matando sólo por diversión. Sin más lo cogió en brazos.

Cómo te llamas?¿ - le preguntó el rubio al pequeño.

James, gracias por salvarme de ese señor malo – le contestó el pequeño.

De nada James. Ahora vas a venir conmigo y vamos a buscar a alguien que te pueda cuidar- le dijo Draco mientras sacaba su espada preparado para luchar con los mortífagos. Debes cogerte fuerte a mi espalda- le dijo Draco mientras lo montaba a caballito.

Pronto los mortífagos vieron que Draco estaba en desventaja porque llevaba al niño y se decidieron a atacarlo a él. Aunque quedaban sólo unos quince o veinte mortífagos eran demasiados para Draco, pero pronto sus amigos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y vinieron de seguida. Los cuatro merodeadores se pudieron espalda contra espalda y Draco bajó al niño de su espalda y lo puso en medio de todos ellos, y sin más los hechizos sin varita, las maldiciones, las dagas y las espadas se pusieron en juego.

Cabe decir que los Merodeadores en poco tiempo consiguieron deshacerse de los pocos mortífagos que quedaban y una vez acabó la batalla Draco volvió a coger al niño y se dirigió a Remus para hablar con él sobre el pequeño.

Remus – llamó Draco

Draco, quién es este pequeño?¿-preguntó al verlo con un chico de unos cinco años.

Un mortífago lo iba a atacar se llama James. Podrías ocuparte de buscar a su familia, por favor – preguntó Draco.

Claro que sí dragón – le contestó Remus cogiendo al pequeño en brazos y dirigiéndose hacia la zona en la que se encontraban los ayudantes del ministerio y los medimagos. Seguramente los padres del chico estaban ahí, vivos o muertos pero por esa zona debían estar.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo no había vuelto de su antigua vivienda y decidió hacer lo que él le había pedido, a medias. Se dirigió a sus amigos.

Hey chicos cómo están?¿ - preguntó cuando los vio.

Muy bien, a penas algún corte-contestó Hermione.

Y Harry – cuestionó la pelirroja.

Es verdad, no lo he visto en la batalla – dijo Ron integrándose en la conversación.

Cuando llegamos me dijo que le habían pedido un favor especial los aurores del ministerio y que probablemente no llegaría hasta más tarde. Me pidió que fuéramos a Hogwarts, pero yo debo quedarme para saber que pasa con el niño, pero vosotros debéis marcharos y llamar a Rita para que mañana podamos hacer la entrevista y aclarar todas las dudas que la gente debe tener – explicó Draco con mucha convicción haciendo que sus amigos se creyeran todo lo que les había dicho que, naturalmente, era mentira.

De acuerdo Jadra, en ese caso nos vemos al rato en Hogwarts – contestó Hermione.

Hasta luego – dijeron los chicos cosa que Draco contestó con un movimiento de cabeza. Se fijo que sus amigos se dirigían a uno de los aurores que al momento les dio uno de los trasladores que llevaban a Hogsmeade.

Cuando los vio desaparecer se transformó nuevamente y se dirigió a la casa destruida de los Potter.

Entró con cuidado y registró la planta baja en la cual no observó a nadie a si que supuso que Harry estaría arriba. Vio tres habitaciones. Fue a la primera y se dio cuenta de que aquella debía de ser la habitación de los padres de Harry por la cama de matrimonio y el baño que había en ella. No vio a nadie y se marchó a la siguiente habitación. En este cuarto habían dos camas con doseles y pudo ver muchos pósters de motos y de criaturas mágicas y llegó a la conclusión de que esa habitación sería la del padrino de Harry y Remus. En ese momento supo que Harry estaba en lo que había sido su habitación y con cuidado y de manera se dirigió a la última estancia de la casa que le quedaba por revisar y, como el había predicho allí estaba Harry. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo encogido al lado de lo que sin duda hacia algunos años había sido una preciosa cuna de bebé. Entre sus manos sostenía una prenda que parecía ser una sábana de bebé o algo parecido. Decidió acercarse y cuando estuvo a su lado se arrodilló para quedar a la misma altura que su amigo y, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amigo por extraño que le pareciera lloraba. Oía sus lamentos sofocados por sus propias rodillas y se sintió muy mal por haberlo dejado solo, pero sabía que el chico lo necesitaba.

Harry – le llamó Draco.

Pero Harry ni siquiera se movió y siguió tal como estaba perdido en su más doloroso recuerdo mientras sus sollozos se amortiguaban.

Mírame Harry – le dijo el rubio.

Nuevamente el niño-que-vivió pasó de él y entonces Draco se dio cuenta que a Harry le daba vergüenza que lo viera de esa manera ya que él tenía que ser el salvador del mundo mágico y no podía permitirse ese tipo de emociones. Decidió que era el momento de acabar con todo eso y sin más cogió la cara de Harry y le hizo mirarlo. Quedó impresionado de lo que vio. Su mejor amigo tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados del llanto y temblaba ligeramente. Pensó en decirle algo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y en el momento que lo hizo sintió como Harry se cogía a él como si fuera una tabla de salvación y al poco tiempo notó la humedad en su capa a causa de las lágrimas.

Recordó cuando la situación fue al revés el llorando y el pelinegro consolándolo y lo separó poco a poco de él para poder hablar.

Harry qué pasó en esta habitación?¿ - le preguntó el dragón mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Aquí justo donde estamos sentados mi madre murió por protegerme, por darme una vida, una oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad que ellos tuvieron en su momento-le contestó Harry de manera entrecortado.

Lo siento mucho Harry, pero debes recordar los momentos buenos que has pasado junto a ellos. No te derrumbes ahora y lucha por ser feliz con tus amigos y tu novia. Sé que serás capaz de darle al mundo una nueva era de tranquilidad y paz y estoy seguro que esta durará mucho tiempo, pero para hacer esto has de estar entero. Te aseguro que tus padres estén donde estén están más que orgullosos de su hijo – le animó Draco mientras le abrazaba brevemente viendo como su mejor amigo poco a poco se iba reponiendo.

Ves esto – le dijo Harry enseñándole una pequeña mantita color verde esmeralda con muchas snitch – me la hizo mi madre cuando era pequeño porque según lo que me explico papá siempre que veía la snitch de papá James la cogía rápidamente y mi mamá creyó que sería un muy buen buscador como su marido – dijo Harry.

No lo sabía, es muy bonita – le contestó Draco.

Vayamos a Hogwarts ya, estoy bien. Sólo fueron demasiados recuerdo de una sola vez. Algún día volveré a visitarla con más calma – dijo Harry mientras se hacia un hechizo glamour para disimular sus ojos rojos.

Draco se cogió a Harry y los dos aparecieron en la torre de los Merodeadores donde sus amigos les esperaban con Rita Skeeter.

Chicos no quedamos que la entrevista sería mañana – dijo Harry cuando vio a la reportera sentado en el sofá.

Rita no podía venir mañana así que vino hoy – le contestó Gin mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso.

Empezamos?¿ - preguntó la reportera.


	8. Capítulo 08 La Entrevista de la Verdad

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Esta vez he intentado no tardar tanto para que podáis disfrutar cuanto antes de esta historia. Quiero decir que si sigo escribiendo esta historia es gracias a mis amigos que me apoyan, me escuchan y me ayudan cuando me atrancó o cuando me entran ganas de enviarla al cuerno. Este capítulo se lo dedico a ellos.**

**Gracias a Marc, a Chris****-Mcloud y a Pedro. **

**Decir en contestación a Pedro que Draco dentro de poco empezará a compartir protagonismo con los otros Merodeadores y sobretodo con un nuevo personaje que aparecerá dentro de muy poquito. **

**Gracias por los mensajes y a disfrutar. **

**Capítulo 08. La entrevista de la verdad**

Cuando Harry y Draco entraron en la habitación y se encontraron con Rita Skeeter quedaron muy sorprendidos ya que en principio la periodista no tenía que llegar hasta el día siguiente, pero Hermione rápidamente les respondió la pregunta silenciosa que los dos chicos le hacían.

- Chicos, Rita mañana no podía venir y hemos decidido que haríamos hoy la entrevista-aclaró Galopadora.

- Está bien Mione - le contestó Harry mientras Draco simplemente asentía.

-Muy bien pues comencemos de una buena vez - dijo esta vez Ron y con eso la entrevistadora empezó su ronda de preguntas empezando como no con el famoso niño-que-vivió ahora llamado el Elegido.

- Harry, la primera pregunta es sencilla y fácil de responder. ¿ Es el Elegido? - cuestionó la periodista directa al grano.

Todos los ojos de la sala se posaron en el moreno esperando la respuesta que daría Blanquecino había decidido no mentir, pero tampoco decir la verdad.

- Lo cierto es que ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo único que sé es que parece ser que a Voldemort le gusta intentar matarme, pero no sé si en verdad seré el Elegido para acabar con él- contestó Harry acompañando su respuesta de una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño de ojo para sus amigos.

- Entonces ¿ Por qué lucha con tanto ahínco, por qué se ha hecho auror sin ni siquiera haber acabado sus estudios de Hogwarts, por qué usted y sus amigos luchan en las batallas encubiertos? - dijo Rita Skeeter soltando una enorme enumeración de preguntas para que Harry le respondiera.

- Voy a ir respondiendo las preguntas de uno en uno. Si lucho sin descanso y me he hecho auror ha sido para vengar todo el dolor que Voldemort me ha producido desde que era simplemente un niño. Por todos es sabido que cuando tenía un año Voldemort me arrebató a mis padres. Después de eso viví en la ignorancia durante diez años en los que ni siquiera supe que era un mago y cuando por fin me enteré tuve que volver a enfrentarme con él para recuperar la piedra filosofal. En segundo año tuve que salvar a mi novia, Ginny Weasley de la cámara secreta donde el recuerdo de Voldemort la había llevado y tuve que matar al basilisco. En cuarto vi como mataba a mi amigo Cedric Diggory con total sangre fría y vi como renacía gracias a la asquerosa rata de alcantarilla, Colagusano. En quinto me arrebato a mi padrino y en sexto me quitó a mi única familia sanguínea que tenía. Creo que es suficiente como para querer matarlo o en su defecto luchar contra él con todas las fuerzas que sea capaz de conseguir. ¿ Usted no lo cree? - cuestionó Harry mirando a la periodista que lo veía como si fuera un extraterrestre y no el niño- que- vivió.

- Ciertamente tienes muchas razones para desearle la muerte- le contestó Rita Skeeter y guardó silencio esperando a que sus otras preguntas fueran resueltas.

- Decidimos ir encubiertos para que los mortífagos desconocieran nuestra identidad no queríamos revelar que nosotros éramos esas personas con ese inmenso potencial mágico. Queríamos ganar tiempo, pero como todo llega a su fin hemos decidido que era momento de que la gente supiera que los jóvenes estamos dispuestos a luchar por nuestras familias y amigos. Los jóvenes estamos dispuestos a ganar esta batalla aún cuando tengamos que perder nuestras vidas- contestó el ojiverde con voz firme mientras miraba a los otros merodeadores que asintieron en silencio esperando la siguiente pregunta de la periodista.

- La gente piensa que ustedes forman parte de la Orden del Fénix, sin embargo los métodos y las túnicas no corresponden que tienen que decir a esto- dijo la entrevistadora mientras se cruzaba de piernas en el sillón en el que estaba sentada.

- Fuimos de la Orden del Fénix, pero nosotros creemos que simplemente atrapando a los mortífagos no solucionaríamos nada ya que Voldemort los sacaría de prisión. Propusimos a la orden acabar con la existencia de esas personas, pero ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo en ese punto así que decidimos dejar la orden y ayudar por nuestra cuenta. A nuestra manera y con nuestros ideales - aclaró esta vez Hermione muy segura de su explicación.

- Otra cosa que mucha gente se pregunta es por qué utilizan además de sus varitas espadas y dagas- preguntó Rita Skeeter.

- Aunque a usted no se lo parezca son muy útiles además mientras hechizas a un mortífago puedes herir de muerte a otro con un solo movimiento. Cabe decir que de esta forma no utilizamos la maldición asesina, pues no nos gustaría acabar en Azkaban por utilizar el Avada. Harry nos enseñó como utilizar la espada después de un curso de lucha muggle que recibió hace un par de años - inventó Ginny rápidamente.

- Sr. Malfoy - dijo Skeeter antes de ser cortada por el rubio.

-Por favor llámeme Draco- le dijo el chico con cortesía, pero con una mirada helada.

- Draco, cómo es que usted hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort ha acabado luchando con el mismísimo Harry Potter y siendo íntimo amigo de éste?¿ - preguntó la periodista mientras miraba fijamente al chico que tenía delante de ella.

- Lo cierto es que durante el quinto y el sexto año me di cuenta que los credenciales que mi padre se había encargado de inculcarme no iban mucho conmigo. Estaba harto de fingir ser un chico malo. Estaba cansado de la pureza de sangre, del no tener amigos y de la primera norma Malfoy no sientas. Además la muerte de mi madre a manos de mi padre impulso aquel cambio y, una vez Lucius murió pude desconectar de todo y ser yo mismo con toda mi esencia y de esta manera pude conseguir la amistad de los Merodeadores - contestó Draco mientras les regalaba una sonrisa a cada uno de sus amigos.

- Hablando de su padre, ¿Cómo le sentó la noticia cuando supo que la persona que terminó con su vida fue su mejor amigo, Harry Potter? - preguntó Rita Skeeter metiendo el dedo en la yaga y recibiendo una mirada de furia contenida de parte del elegido cosa que asustó un poco a la periodista. Draco miró a Harry y le pidió que se calmara con una mirada y después le obsequió con una sonrisa para que supiera que todo estaba bien que no se preocupara por él.

- Lo cierto es que cuando me acerqué a Harry para hacerme su amigo ya me imaginaba algo, pero no me importó en absoluto. No te voy a decir que no quise a mi padre, porque te mentiría. Pero desde que Voldemort resucitó perdió la cordura. Mi tía Bellatrix Lestrange y él probaban maldiciones en mi, pegaban a mi madre y nos hacían la vida imposible. Dejó de ser la persona a la que mi madre y yo queríamos y, pasó a ser la persona que mi madre y yo temíamos. Lo que realmente me dolió es que matara a mi madre a sangre fría por el hecho de querer salvarme de ser mortífago. En ese momento supe que jamás le podría perdonar. Supongo que por eso no me afecto tanto como la gente se imagina. Además Harry sólo estaba haciendo lo que debía exterminar mortífagos tal y como yo ahora hago junto con él - contestó Draco esperando haberse explicado bien.

- Siguiendo contigo hace poco el Profeta se enteró de que los de tu propia casa te repudiaron, te quemaron todas tus ropas, te inyectaron una poción para quitarte la magia y te ataron en tu habitación es eso cierto?¿Quién te ayudó? - preguntó la periodista ganándose otra mirada fulminante por parte del niño-que-vivió.

- Todo de lo que han sido informados es cierto. Por suerte Harry llegó a tiempo y con la ayuda de mi padrino pudieron inyectarme el antídoto antes de que el proceso llegara a su final. También debo agradecer a Harry Potter que al día siguiente me acompañara al Callejón Diagon y me comprara todo un vestuario nuevo, además de muchos libros e incluso una escoba nueva. También se debe decir que mi padrino y Harry pidieron al director que se me cambiara de casa, pero en la reunión de profesores estos no lo aprobaron pero los Gryffindors se quejaron y gracias a eso duermo y como con mis mejores amigos- finalizó Draco.

- Una última pregunta para usted Draco. ¿ No tiene miedo que los mortífagos le intenten hacer algo más por ser un traidor? - preguntó la periodista mientras se subía las gafas que se le habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz.

- La verdad es que no. Lo que tenga que ser será. Además confío plenamente en mis habilidades mágicas y físicas. Por si fuera poco eso, estoy seguro de que mis amigos me ayudarían en caso de que estuviera en apuros tal como yo haría con ellos. ¿No, chicos? - preguntó Draco con una sonrisa pícara en sus finos labios mientras guiñaba el ojo a sus compañeros de batalla.

-Pues claro, Dragón- contestaron los otro cuatro a la vez echándose a reír a carcajadas al momento siguiente por la coincidencia de hablar todos juntos y decir lo mismo.

La periodista los miraba como si estuvieran locos. ¿cómo esos adolescentes podían estar tan tranquilos cuando encabezaban la lista de los más buscados por los mortífagos? ¿ Cómo podían vivir de manera normal disfrutando del tiempo con sus amigos y sus novias?

- Está usted bien Rita- preguntó Hermione que ya había dejado de reír y veía como la mujer llevaba rato mirando la nada.

- Sí, sí sólo estaba pensando un par de cosas- contestó rápidamente. La próxima pregunta es para usted Hermione. ¿ Por qué lucha en esta guerra si a usted no le afecta? - cuestionó la periodista.

- Claro que me afecta y mucho. Tengo dos motivos principales. El primero es que mi mejor amigo lleva desde la edad de un año luchando contra este ser y por tanto yo como su mejor amiga tengo que estar ahí para echarle de vez en cuando un cable. El segundo motivo es mi familia siendo nacida de muggles encabezo la lista de Voldemort y mis padres tampoco estarían seguros -contestó Hermione a la entrevistadora que la miró y asintió.

- En relación a sus padres, ¿ Cómo se han tomado que usted luche tan activamente en esta guerra y más cuando los atacaron por ser usted amiga de Harry Potter? - preguntó Rita Skeeter.

- Lo cierto es que al principio no estaban muy contentos. Como todos saben yo soy hija única y como es normal para mis padres soy lo más importante y temen por mi vida. Pero después de ver el ataque hacia ellos y darse cuenta de la ayuda que se necesita para parar esta guerra accedieron encantados a que ayudara siempre y cuando cada semana les enviara carta para saber que sigo viva y entera - contestó Hermione con una sonrisa al recordar las caras de sus padres cuando se despidió de ellos.

- Ginny es usted consciente de que por ser la novia de Harry Potter debe encabezar la lista negra de Voldemort?¿- preguntó la entrevistadora yendo totalmente al grano y sin andarse con rodeos.

- Sí que lo sé, pero aunque no fuera la novia de Harry sería una de sus mejores amigas y estaría luchando como lucha Hermione y, en ese caso también encabezaría la lista. Además nuestro amor nos da fuerzas para seguir adelante con esta guerra estúpida. Estar juntos nos da esperanzas de tener una vida futura juntos. Nos da el valor necesario para plantarnos delante de los mortífagos y batallarlos sin vacilar ni un solo segundo - contestó la pequeña de los Weasley mientras se acercaba a Harry y le daba un pequeño pico.

- Si no voy equivocada entre los cinco ahora, aunque en un principio fue sólo entre los cuatro Gryffindors tienen un club de defensa llamado ED. ¿ Por qué lo formaron? - preguntó Rita Skeeter mientras miraba a los cinco amigos que estaban en un sofá enorme tirados de cualquier manera.

- Este grupo lo formamos en un principio Hermione, Harry y yo. La idea fue de Hermione cuando en quinto curso Dolores Umbridge no nos enseñaba nada práctico de DCAO, por eso le pedimos a Harry que nos diera clases de defensa a escondidas de Umbridge. En el sexto curso los integrantes del ED pidieron que aun que tuviéramos un profesor decente siguiéramos con el entrenamiento de defensa y decidimos pedirle permiso al profesor Dumbledore para seguir con las reuniones y además hacerle para toda el colegio sin excepción de edad o casa - contestó Harry por sus compañeros mientras los otros como en las demás simplemente asentían a la explicación dicha por el pelirrojo.

- Harry usted ahora está sustituyendo a su padre como profesor de DCAO y además hace entrenamiento físico. A qué se debe la marcha de su padre- preguntó Rita Skeeter aunque había oído habladurías y el cuerpo de la señora Lupin no podía engañar mucho ya que se le notaba bastante.

- Cómo es más que evidente mamá esta embarazada y papá ha decidido tomarse un año sabático para poder estar con mamá y con la pequeña Christine cuando nazca, por eso el profesor Dumbledore me pidió como un favor que por este año yo cubriera la plaza que mi padre ha dejado ya que Sarah Ananti ha tenido que irse fuera del país por motivos personales- contestó Harry cortésmente.

- Por último, quieren decirle algo a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?¿ -preguntó la entrevistadora.

- Simplemente decirle que aunque sea lo último que hagamos la nueva generación de Merodeadores le va ha patear el trasero. Vamos a acabar con él y vamos a crear un mundo de paz y tranquilidad para todo el mundo tal y como tendría que ser. Queremos que sepa que como ya hemos demostrado no le tenemos miedo y que quizá antes de lo que él crea se encontrará con nosotros y que cuando ese momento llegué ninguno de nosotros cinco tendremos piedad con él. Le mataremos igual que hemos matado a muchas de sus sabandijas lamebotas - dijo Harry con convicción.

- Exactamente - dijo Draco. Yo quiero que sepa que como ya ha dicho Harry no le tengo miedo y que estoy seguro de que haberme negado a ser mortífago la mejor decisión de mi vida ya que desde que dejé el lado tenebroso tengo amigos y gente que me quiere y me apoya y no como antiguamente que sólo tenía gente que me temía por ser Draco Malfoy- dijo el rubio con toda seguridad y una sonrisa socarrona.

- Como toques un pelo a alguien importante para nosotros te ahogarás en tu propia sangre asquerosa víbora venenosa - dijo Ron en tono ácido.

- Ten cuidado conmigo, porque el temperamento de las mujeres Weasley es peligroso y más cuando se les toca a lo que más quieren - dijo Ginny Weasley mientras abrazaba a su novio.

- Espero que te prepares porque mi varita te tiene muchas ganas- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba con sus compañeros.

Se levantaron se pusieron de pie cogidos por la cintura y por los hombro.

Primero Draco, seguidamente Harry abrazando a Ginny y después Ron y Hermione también abrazados todos ellos cogidos y con sus espadas en las manos.

Levantaron las espadas y apuntaron al fotógrafo mientras decían alta y claramente:

- TE MATAREMOS!

Cuando al día siguiente el Profeta llegó a Hogwarts todo el mundo se quedó muy sorprendido por la entrevista que les habían hecho a sus mejores amigos y sobretodo porque ellos fueran aquellos magos tan fuertes.

Mientras en Hogwarts todo el mundo felicitaba a Harry y a sus amigos por sus azañas Voldemort arrojaba el Profeta a la chimenea que tenía enfrente de él mientras gritaba:

JURO QUE TE MATARÉ HARRY Potter A TI Y A LOS ASQUEROSOS DE TUS AMIGOS SANGRE SUCIAS Y TRAIDORES A LA CAUSA!

Al mismo tiempo que Voldemort chillaba Harry notaba un dolor muy intenso en su cicatriz.

- Chicos creo que el mensaje ha sido recibido - dijo el niño-que-vivió mientras se apartaba las manos de la cicatriz dejando ver el hilo de sangre que caía de esta.

En seguida le dieron la poción calmante que habían hecho y se pusieron a practicar con sus espadas porque todos ellos sabían que la batalla final estaba más cerca de lo que todos pensaban y ellos tenían que estar preparados para poder combatir al mal y destruirlo para siempre. Lo que no sabían es que sus caminos se separaban en un principio, pero que al final todos juntos llevarían el trabajo a buen puerto.


	9. Capítulo 09 ¿Una Excursión?

**Hola!**

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios. He actualizado muy pronto porque mañana me voy de vacaciones y lo más probable es que no vuelva hasta principios de Septiembre así que os dejo un capítulo antes de abandonaros. aún estando de vacaciones intentaré escribir algo, pero lo tendré que escribir en una libreta y por eso no podré subirlo. **

**Espero que todos tengáis unas muy buenas vacaciones. **

**Pedro: **Yo ando muy bien, y tú?¿. Gracias a vosotros por apoyarme. Cualquier duda o crítica no dudes en decírmela. Besos.

**Marc: **les vacances estan genial i les teves? Com li he dit a Pedro gracies a vosaltres perquè amb els postres comentaris m'ajudeu a seguir escribint. Molts petunets guapíssim.

**Capítulo 09. ¿Una excursión?**

Después el ataque al Valle de Godric y de la entrevista con Rita Skeeter los ánimos de la gente estaban muy alterados. Los alumnos se despertaban cada día esperando ver a los profesores de luto por un nuevo ataque y eso hacia que en el castillo el ambiente que se respiraba fuera de tensión y miedo. Harry no sabía que hacer para intentar subir los ánimos hasta la conversación con sus amigo.

-------------------------------------------_ Flash Back-------------------------------------_

Estoy desesperado. El colegio está apagado. Todos tienen miedo. Así no ganaremos esta guerra. Que podría hacer para que suban los ánimos?¿ - gritó en niño-que-vivió desesperándose por la actitud del resto de los alumnos del colegio.

Lo cierto es que parecen sombras pero no se me ocurre que podemos hacer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad – dijo Hermione intentando encontrar una solución para aquel problema.

Pues yo lo que creo es que necesitan unas vacaciones y alejarse de esta estúpida guerra aunque sea por una semana-exclamó Ron.

Eso es Ron- chilló Harry saltando del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Mañana mismo iré a hablar con el director- les dijo el ojiverde a sus mejores amigos mientras dejaba asomar una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona por sus labios.

Qué tienes pensado Harry?¿- le preguntó Draco al ver la cara de su mejor amigo, aquello no podía ser bueno para su salud mental.

Fácil. Vayamos a celebrar el Halloween al castillo de Godric- les explicó Harry con su sonrisa intacta.

Todo el colegio?¿- exclamó su novia pelirroja tomando a su novio por loco.

Pues claro. El castillo tiene más de cien habitaciones según los planos que papá tiene en su poder. Nosotros podemos habilitar el cuarto de Gryffindor para dormir todos juntos y no tener que estar con los otros alumnos. Los profesores dormirían en las torres y a los alumnos los distribuiríamos por años y sexos en las diferentes habitaciones de invitados- les explicó Harry dejando a todos sus amigos muy sorprendidos por la rapidez e sus pensamientos y la gran eficacia que parecían tener.

De acuerdo. Espero que nuestro querido y estimado director de su permiso porque estoy segura de que esto les irá muy bien a los alumnos. Allí podrán volar y hacer muchas más cosas- dijo Ginny contenta de volver al castillo de su novio.

Cierto, si Dumbledore me da permiso hablaría con Mopy para que ella y los demás elfos prepararán las habitaciones y algunas actividades para la diversión de los alumnos. Además podrían preparar una sala con consolas, DVD's, teles, mini- cadenas y todo tipo de juegos de ocio muggles. Obviamente también prepararíamos un baile para el día de Halloween en el cual podrían ir todos los alumnos- comentó Harry enumerando todas las cosas que debería hacer para preparar esa excursión.

Entonces está claro que mañana irás a convencer al director. ¿Cierto? – preguntó Hermione que veía a su amigo muy entusiasmado con la idea de poder divertir un poco a sus compañeros y alumnos.

Pues claro. Por quien me tomas?¿-dijo levantándose y guiñándole el ojo mientras cogía a su novia y se despedía de los demás con un gesto de su mano y se dirigían a la habitación a dormir.

----------------------------------------------_Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------------_

Y allí estaba Harry acicalándose para ir a hablar con Albus Dumbledore e intentar convencerlo de que la idea que Ron había tenido era lo mejor. Había pensado que podrían estarse toda esa semana y que de esa manera los estudiantes podrían desconectar durante un tiempo.

Cuando acabó de arreglarse se despidió de sus amigos y desapareció apareciéndose justo delante de la puerta del despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Llamó a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Albus decir:

Adelante

Harry sin más entró y vio como siempre a su profesor sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio lleno de cachivaches.

Buenas días Harry. Cómo tan temprano por aquí?¿ -le preguntó Albus con voz cordial e intrigada.

Buenos días Albus. La verdad es que quería hablar contigo sobre el ambiente que se respira en el colegio- empezó el niño-que-vivió. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero des del ataque al valle de Godric los ánimos han bajado mucho. Los chicos estás asustado y temen demasiado a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos. Además la mayoría de ellos tienen miedo de que Voldemort mate a sus familias- dijo Harry con voz seria. Por eso creo que lo mejor seria darles un descanso- terminó Harry con la pequeña introducción.

Y qué tienes pensado, Harry? Porque está claro que con esa sonrisa pícara en tu boca es que ya lo tienes planeado todo. ¿Cierto? – le dijo Dumbledore mientras él mismo sonreía pensando en lo que su pupilo y maestro habría planeado para los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Cierto, lo tengo todo planeado sólo falta su autorización y se llevara a cabo el plan que mis amigos y yo hemos ideado para que los alumnos se relajen y se olviden aunque sea momentáneamente de esta guerra estúpida y sin sentido- dijo Harry. Lo que habíamos pensado es una excursión al castillo de Godric durante una semana. Exactamente sería del veintinueve de octubre al cuatro de noviembre. La semana de Halloween. Durante esos días haríamos diversas actividades tanto mágicas como muggles y el día treinta y uno haríamos un baile por la noche donde pudieran asistir todos los alumnos. El espacio no es problema y allí podrían pasárselo muy bien – finalizó Harry con la exposición de su plan.

Pero Harry en una semana se pierden muchas clases- le dijo el director del colegio al cual la idea le había encantado.

Albus, tú y yo sabemos que las clases de los últimos días están siendo desastrosas. Los alumnos están demasiado idos como para controlar a la perfección su magia. En mi clase y en el ED hemos tenido problemas. Además ha habido muchas magia involuntaria por parte de los alumnos más pequeños cosa que sabemos que antes no pasaba. Yo creo que volverían mucho más serenos y podrían prestar más atención a sus clases- argumentó el hijo de James y Lily Potter.

Lo cierto es que tienes razón con lo que has dicho. Personalmente a mi la idea me parece genial. Aunque sabes que la decisión la han de aprobar los jefes de casas también, pero por mi parte puedes ir avisando a los elfos del castillo para que nos reciban y nos atiendan durante esa semana- le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa pensando que eso les iría muy bien a todos.

Está bien. Hoy mismo me apareceré por ahí con alguno de los chicos para prepararlo todo. Qué profesores vendrán?¿- preguntó Harry.

Pues había pensado que podríamos ir la profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Snape, tus padres y yo- dijo después de pensarlo el director de Hogwarts mientras se atusaba la barba.

Me parece bien. Hable hoy mismo con los profesores ya que será necesario la autorización de los padres y apenas queda una semana para la fecha de la excursión – le dijo Harry antes de levantarse para irse.

Hasta luego Harry- le dijo el director.

Adiós-le contestó Harry mientras desaparecía.

Se apareció en su cuarto y vio que todos sus amigos dormían mientras que Draco ya estaba levantado y totalmente vestido.

Buenos días. Qué tal te fue con el director?¿- le preguntó Draco mientras le dejaba un sitio en el sofá en el que estaba sentado.

Pues muy bien. Voy a ir al castillo de Godric y necesito que alguien me acompañe. Así que como eres el único que está despierto me parece que te va tocar a ti – le dijo Harry mientras con un accio cogía los dos abrigos y sin más desaparecían Draco y él dejando una nota que previamente Harry había escrito para cuando sus amigos se despertaran.

Cuando llegaron Draco se puso bien el abrigo pues su querido amigo no le había dado tiempo ni para eso.

La próxima vez dame tiempo para ponerme el abrigo – le regañó el más joven de los Malfoy.

De acuerdo, pero ahora vamos. Tenemos que organizar todas las habitaciones para que los alumnos estén acomodados sin problemas. Dumbledore me ha facilitado una lista con todos los alumnos separados por casas, cursos y sexos para que podamos hacer las habitaciones – le dijo Harry al rubio mientras le mostraba el pergamino que llevaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro.

Pues a que esperamos. Sino nos damos prisa no acabaremos ni mañana con toda el trabajo que tendremos en agrandar habitaciones y añadir camas. Además tendríamos que acondicionarlas con el color de las casa para que se sintieran cómodos – aconsejó el rubio pensando que así se sentirían en un ambiente más hogareño y familiar.

Tienes razón- le contestó su amigo y sin más entraron al castillo siendo recibidos por la elfa Mopy.

Señores, estamos encantados de volverlos a tener aquí – les dijo Mopy mientras les hacia una reverencia a cada uno.

Mopy dentro de una semana todos los alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería vendrán al castillo a pasar una semana con nosotros. Necesitaré que los elfos se ocupen de hacer comida para todos ellos y de limpiar las habitaciones que ellos habiten. También tendréis que limpiar las torres ya que allí se alojarán los profesores. Además agradecería que para la cena del treinta y uno de octubre preparéis un gran banquete ya que habrá un baile para celebrar el Halloween – explicó Harry Potter enumerando todo lo que recordaba que tenía que hacer.

De acuerdo amo Harry. Todo será tal y como usted quiera. Estaremos más que encantados de tener aquí a los estudiantes de una escuela tan prestigiosa como Hogwarts señor- le dijo mientras desaparecía después de hacer una reverencia delante de los dos chicos.

Bien Jadra. Vamos a el pasillo de las habitaciones de invitados. Tú te encargas de las del primer piso donde estarán Slytherin y Ravenclaw- le dijo Harry dándole un trozo del pergamino.

De acuerdo. Nos vemos en una hora aquí para ir comprar los trastos muggles que querías poner?¿- preguntó Draco.

Sí, en una hora quedamos aquí para ir al centro comercial más cercano – le contestó el pelinegro mientras desaparecía llegando al segundo piso donde estarían las habitaciones de Huflepuff y Gryffindor.

Durante una hora estuvieron trabajando duramente en la decoración de las habitaciones que usarían sus compañeros. Harry además fue a la habitación de Godric y la amplió para que entraran dos camas más de matrimonio para sus amigos ya que no podrían ocupar las torres como la última vez. El pelinegro había enviado una nota a los Weasley y a los Granger pidiéndoles que durante esas dos semanas volvieran a la Madriguera porque allí no podrían estar cómodos.

Al cabo de una hora se encontraron en el pasillo. Harry llamó a Mopy.

Dígame amo Harry – le dijo la elfina con voz chillona.

Mopy ves a Gringotts y tráeme una de esas visas muggles que hacen gracias – le dijo a su elfa personal.

Sí, señor- le contestó la elfina desapareciendo en dirección al banco de magos para cumplir con el recado que su amo le había dado.

En un minuto la elfina volvió con la tarjeta que su amo le había pedido.

Gracias Mopy – le dijo el chico.

De nada señor. Es mi trabajo- contestó antes de dirigirse hacia las cocinas para hablar con los demás elfos sobre las instrucciones que su amo había dejado.

Pues agárrate que nos vamos- le dijo Harry a Draco.

Draco sin decir nada se agarró del brazo del moreno que se apareció en un rincón del aparcamiento del centro comercial. Se dirigieron hacia las escaleras mecánicas y subieron hasta una tienda de electrónica.

Qué desean- les preguntó una dependienta con voz amable.

Queríamos seis video consolas de última generación con diez juegos de cada tipo – le dijo Harry después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Por favor acompáñenme- les dijo la dependienta.

Tú estás loco- preguntó el rubio a su amigo en susurros.

Hombre un poco, pero seremos muchos y deben poder divertirse todos- le contestó el niño-que-vivió mientras veía las consolas y cogía las seis que más le gustaban.

Después de escoger las consolas entre Draco y él escogieron los juegos que les parecieron más interesantes.

Querrán algo más- les cuestionó la dependienta.

Sí, tres pantallas de plasma de gran tamaño y seis más pequeñas. Los últimos estrenos en DVD y obviamente tres DVD's. También necesitaremos diez pares de auriculares y tres minicadenas con veinte CD's de diferentes estilos – enumeró Harry pensando que sus alumnos iban a tener de todo.

Nuevamente siguieron a la dependienta que les mostró todo y se lo apartó.

Ya estamos señorita. Nos podría cobrar- pidió Harry con cortesía viendo el montón de paquetes que habían acumulado.

Claro señor –le contestó la chica.

Después de haber cobrado todo Harry le dio la tarjeta de crédito que los elfos del banco de gringotts le habían dado y cuando la chica se alejó para atender a otros clientes empequeñeció los paquetes y los guardó en las mochilas que Draco y él llevaban.

Ahora debemos comprar algunos juegos de mesa muggles – le dijo Harry al rubio que estaba alucinando con su mejor amigo.

Está bien – le dijo Draco mientras seguí a Harry a la juguetería que había en la segunda planta del centro comercial al que habían acudido.

Cuando entraron Harry cogió dos Monopoly, un Cluedo y diferentes juegos de preguntas y respuestas, de cartas y de más y después de eso pagaron y se dirigieron a una cafetería a tomar un café bien cargado pues lo necesitaban.

Después de tomarse el café fueron a los servicios donde se desaparecieron y fueron al castillo de Godric y montaron la sala de juegos muggles.

Draco quedó totalmente fascinado con las consolas y estuvo mucho rato jugando mientras Harry se burlaba de él pues el chico rubio había dicho que esos aparatos muggles no distraerían ni al más tonto.

Cuando consiguió desenganchar a Draco del asiento aparecieron en Hogwarts no sin antes comprobar que el castillo de Godric Gryffindor estuviera preparado para recibir a Hogwarts al completo.


	10. Capítulo 10 Excursión al castillo de Go

_Ya he vuelvo a estar en casita y a pesar de haber estado de vacaciones pude escribir en un ordenador viejo que tenía en mi casa del pueblo, pero no pude subirlo antes porque por allí no había ningún caber y yo no disponía de conexión de Internet. _

_Gracias a Marc y a nuestra nueva lectora KATIA. Gracias también a Anfitrite y Chris – Mcloud. _

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi familia que me aguantan todo el día hablando de Harry Potter y de mis alocadas ideas para esta historia y también a Jaume y Krls que han hecho lo mismo que ellos muchas veces más. Pero especialmente se lo dedico a mi amiga Mireia que alguna vez incluso ha llegado a darme alguna idea aunque a ella no le gusta mucho Harry Potter. Besitos para todos. _

_Nos leemos._

**Capítulo 10. Excursión al castillo de Godric Gryffindor**

La noticia de la excursión fue muy bien recibida por el profesorado que sin duda aceptaron y comenzaron a enviar lechuzas para que los padres dieran la autorización pertinente. Decidieron que la noticia se daría esa misma noche en la cena en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando todos los alumnos llegaron el director se levantó.

- Queridos alumnos y alumnas tengo que anunciar que la semana que viene nos iremos de excursión - empezó el profesor Dumbledore. Su profesor de defensa, es decir, Harry Potter nos ha propuesto la idea de ir a visitar el castillo de Godric Gryffindor y de permanecer allí durante toda la semana para celebrar Halloween - continuó el director del colegio antes de ser interrumpido por un alumno.

- Pero profesor dónde está el castillo, cómo iremos?¿- preguntó una chica de segundo año de Ravenclaw.

Cuando el director se disponía a responder la pregunta Harry Potter se levantó de su asiento.

- Señorita Matthews el castillo está en algún lugar de esta misma isla, pero por seguridad sólo el heredero de Gryffindor sabe el lugar exacto de su ubicación cosa que como usted puede comprender no voy a revelar. También decirle que iremos con unos trasladores que yo mismo he preparado - explicó Harry antes de sentarse de nuevo en su sitio y dedicarle una sonrisa a su alumna.

- Gracias Harry por la explicación. Decir que el día treinta y uno celebraremos un baile. Deberán ir por parejas y esta vez el baile será para todos los cursos -dijo el director antes de ser interrumpido por múltiples aplausos y cuchicheos de los más pequeños que nunca habían ido a un baile y, por abucheos de los más mayores.

- Señores y señoritas dejen acabar de hablar al director - ordenó la profesora McGonagall pidiendo silencio, cosa que se produjo casi instantáneamente debido a la cara de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

- Como iba diciendo al baile podrán ir todos, pero los alumnos de los tres primeros grados a las doce deberán volver a sus habitaciones para descansar. Los demás alumnos a petición de su profesor de defensa podrán estar hasta que el cuerpo aguante. Lo único que les pedimos es que por favor no hagan que el propietario y heredero de Gryffindor se tenga que quejar de nuestro mal comportamiento - dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirando a Harry de manera significativa.

- Quién es el propietario - preguntó Seamus que no podía más con la curiosidad. Suponía que tenía que ser algún Gryffindor pero quien sería.

El silencio reinó en el comedor esperando alguna respuesta de parte del director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pero esta no llegaba.

En la mesa de los merodeadores cuatro de ellos miraban a otro, que se debatía entre decir la verdad o no. Sus amigos sabiendo el conflicto que Harry estaría librando en si mismo decidieron actuar.

- Dilo Harry, se enterarán igualmente - le dijo su novia Ginny mientras le sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla intentando reconfortarlo.

-Sí compañero, debes hacerlo - corroboró Ron mientras le apretaba el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Hermione y Draco simplemente le miraron y asintieron. Los dos se acercaron a él y con una mirada decidieron lo que hacer. Cuando estuvieron a su lado se tiraron encima de él revolviéndole el pelo hasta que Harry se pudo levantar. Mientras esto sucedía todo el comedor estaba atento mirando lo que sucedía en la mesa de los Merodeadores con caras extrañadas por parte de muchos y de entendimiento por parte de los pocos que habían podido escuchar algo.

- Seamus, yo soy el heredero y descendiente de Godric Gryffindor y por tanto poseedor de todo lo que le perteneció- le contestó Harry mientras se levantaba igual que sus amigos que se pusieron a su lado apoyándolo sabiendo los cuchicheos que esto podría armar, pero nada sucedió hasta que una chica de intercambio se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Gracias por dejarnos ir a su castillo - le dijo a su profesor antes de volver a sus sitio.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica se había ido sin que el le pudiera contestar dijo:

- De nada Kath. Deciros que dormiréis en habitaciones por casas y por años. Espero que eso no sea ningún problema. Hay un programa de actividades tanto mágicas como muggles y todo el mundo las hará. Aunque seáis sangre puras y/o mortífagos haréis lo que vuestros compañeros hagan. Si alguno no está de acuerdo simplemente que no venga, pero que lo diga ahora - dijo Harry a continuación.

Nadie dijo nada y Dumbledore creyó que era un buen momento para hablar él y acabar con el discurso para que los chicos pudieran acabar de cenar e irse a la cama para poder rendir durante lo que quedaba de semana.

- Hemos enviado una autorización a vuestros padres para que nos la devuelvan firmada. Sin más espero que la cena sea de vuestro agrado - dijo Albus antes de sentarse y ponerse a comer.

La semana pasó rápido para todos los alumnos que estaban muy nerviosos y sobretodo ansiosos por ir al castillo de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

El lunes en cada habitación encontraron un traslador y una nota que decía:

_A las nueve se activará el traslador hacia el castillo de Godric Gryffindor si no lo cogéis en ese momento os quedaréis en Hogwarts. _

_El Profesorado_

En todas las habitaciones había mucho movimiento, pero a las nueve menos cinco ya todos estaban con las manos en los trasladores esperando pacientemente a que estos se activarán para llevarlos al castillo.

Mientras esto pasaba en las habitaciones de las cuatro casas, en la torre de los Merodeadores ya no había nadie porque ellos se habían ido un poco antes para poder recibir a los demás alumnos. El profesorado había decidido que ya que ellos eran los únicos que habían vivido allí, ellos serían los encargados de guiarlos y de cualquier cosa que se tratará del castillo.

A las nueve menos un minuto Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger , Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy estaban en la entrada del castillo de Godric vistiendo unos tejanos y las camisetas con sus formas animagas.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban allí exclamando a causa de la hermosura del castillo que había frente a ellos. Además del castillo los bosques de alrededor eran hermosísimos para la vista de los alumnos.

- Bienvenidos al castillo de Godric Gryffindor- dijo Harry Potter cuando los alumnos dejaron de cuchichear y comentar lo bello de aquel paraje. Ahora los alumnos nos seguirán a mi y a Ron. Nosotros les guiaremos hasta sus habitaciones. Tendrán una hora para instalarse. A las diez todos tendrán que estar en la sala de entrenamiento con la ropa que encontrarán en sus camas. Un elfo les ayudará a encontrar el camino hacia la sala. Ahora seguidnos - dijo Harry mientras el y Ron emprendían la marcha hacia el vestíbulo. Los alumnos los siguieron sin chistar observando todo lo que había alrededor de ellos. Harry decidió que ya que les iba de camino les mostraría el comedor para que lo vieran y empezaran a familiarizarse con el lugar en donde pasarían una semana entrenando y divirtiéndose.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del primer piso Harry les dijo a los Slytherin y a los Huflepuff que ellos dormirían allí.

- En cada puerta veréis indicado el curso que habitará en esa habitación. A la derecha Slytherin y ala izquierda Huflepuff - explicó Harry.

- Ravenclaw y Gryffindor duermen en el piso de arriba- dijo Ron mientras se volvían a poner en marcha para dejar a los alumnos que quedaban en sus respectivas habitaciones para que se instalaran.

Mientras esto era lo que pasaba con los profesores Hermione, Ginny y Draco estaban en el vestíbulo con los profesores.

- Padrino yo te guiaré hasta tus habitaciones - dijo a Draco al más temido profesor de pociones mientras guiñaba un ojo a Hermione y ella se lo devolvía.

- Claro Draco - le contestó Severus mientras empezaba a seguir a su ahijado que caminaba decidido.

- Tus habitaciones están situadas en una de las torres como todos los profesores, pero antes me gustaría enseñarte algo que Harry y yo te hemos preparado para que no te aburrieras y disfrutarás también de la estancia en el castillo de Godric- le dijo el rubio mientras conducía a su padrino a través de múltiples corredores llegando a las mazmorras del castillo las cuales eran muy parecidas a las de Hogwarts, pero no eran tan húmedas.

- Que habréis hecho tú y Potter. Por cierto Draco ¿Cómo estás con ellos, eres feliz? - le preguntó Snape adoptando su papel de padrino. Nunca lo admitiría, pero agradecía profundamente todo lo que le heredero de Gryffindor había y estaba haciendo por su ahijado pues el amaba a Draco con locura.

- Yo estoy muy bien con ellos. Lo cierto es que nos lo pasamos muy bien. Cuando no estamos en la batalla estamos haciendo bromas y cachondeo. Además ellos me aceptaron y a pesar de eso yo pensaba que me iban a guardar rencor por todos estos años de insultos y de peleas absurdas, pero nada de eso ha sucedido ellos simplemente me han tratado como si fuera amigo suyo de toda la vida y nunca me han echado en cara lo que le hice. Cabe decir que el que más me ha ayudado ha sido Harry. Me salvó de una muerte segura y me compró todo lo que poseo ahora. Siempre cuenta conmigo y tiene confianza ciega en mi y eso me halaga en sobremanera. En pocas palabras he encontrado la felicidad que durante seis años se me fue negada. Nunca había sido tan feliz y cada vez creo más fervientemente que eso es gracias a que ahora tengo amigos de verdad no gente a mi servicio - le contestó finalmente Draco después de mucho divagar intentando hacerle entender a su padrino la magnitud de su felicidad y la gratitud que tenía hacia esos Gryffindors como Severus los nombraba.

- Me alegro Dragón - le dijo Snape mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

- En realidad soy un jaguar o ya no lo recuerdas- le respondió su ahijado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la vez que se transformaba y se dejaba acariciar por su padrino que simplemente estaba maravillado con lo que su ahijado era capaz de hacer. Nunca se imagino al hijo de Lucius Malfoy relacionándose con Gryffindors y rompiendo tantas reglas y menos repudiando a su familia.

Después de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos más llegaron a una puerta como las demás pero en la que se podía leer:

_Profesor Severus Snape_

Draco abrió la puerta y se apartó para que su padrino pudiera entrar.

Severus Snape entró y se quedó perplejo pues la habitación era enorme y en ella habían muchos calderos de todas las medidas y de todos los materiales. También había un amplio escritorio para poder hacer las anotaciones necesarias. Detrás del escritorio se podían ver diversas estanterías todas ellas con libros de pociones y en el lateral derecho de la habitación estantes repletos de diferentes ingredientes todos ordenados y perfectamente etiquetados.

- Pero…por qué…- preguntó el profesor de pociones el cual ese se encontraba impactado por el hermoso laboratorio que el hijo de su enemigo y ahora mejor amigo de su ahijado le había hecho.

- Decidimos que el laboratorio que tenías en Hogwarts no era demasiado bueno y que quizás con este laboratorio podrías investigar pociones y te sería más cómodo - le dijo Draco mientras llamaba a Harry con el símbolo de su muñeca.

Harry se apareció en el momento en el que Severus examinaba los diferentes calderos y los ingredientes dándose cuenta de que la mayoría eran muy extraños.

- Qué le parece profesor Snape- dijo Harry cuando se giró a ver al profesor.

- Dios es genial. Muchas gracias señor Potter. Me pondré a investigar siempre que pueda- dijo Snape acercándose a los calderos como para escoger uno y ponerse a trabajar.

- Padrino ahora no. Harry te aparecerá en tu habitación para que te instales. Recuerda que tú también has de estar a las diez en la sala de entrenamiento - dijo Draco antes de acercarse hasta su padrino y darle un abrazo que fue correspondido a parte de un gracias susurrado en su oído.

Hermione y Ginny habían guiado a los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall a través de los múltiples pasillos hasta sus respectivas torres. Los dos profesores quedaron encantados con las torres ya que eran espaciosas y la decoración era muy cálida y hogareña. Decidieron esperarlos para acompañarlos a la sala de entrenamiento pues no tenían nada que hacer. Durante el camino el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora miraban todo maravillado.

- Es este precioso señoritas. ¿ Es necesaria nuestra presencia durante las actividades que los alumnos harán? - preguntó la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

- No, el profesor Snape por ejemplo estará en el laboratorio de pociones. Ustedes pueden ir donde quieran. En caso de que sucediera algo Harry sabrá como encontrarlos, por eso no deben preocuparse - explicó Ginevra Weasley a Minerva y a Albus.

- Exacto. Yo les recomiendo que vayan a los jardines ahora hace un poco de frío, pero el lago es precioso. Además ahora está congelado. También deseo invitarles a patinar con nosotros. Esta tarde todos los alumnos iremos a patinar al lago con patines muggles. Créanme cuando les digo que será muy, pero que muy divertido ver a muchos magos practicando esta actividad, sobretodo algún que otro Slytherin renegado - dijo Hermione sonriendo acordándose de lo patoso que podría ser su amigo Draco el cual se había opuesto a practicar esa actividad y fue respaldado por Ron que tampoco sabía, pero la votación fue clara tres a favor y dos en contra. Siguieron hablando de todo y de nada y pronto llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento.

Remus y Tonks irían con ellos pues sus cosas habían estado allí desde el verano donde decidieron que vivirían allí hasta que Harry terminara la escuela.

Mientras esto pasaba Draco corría por los pasillos no iba a llegar a la sala de entrenamientos. Iba tan deprisa que cuando giró una esquina…


	11. Capítulo 11 Kath

**Capítulo 11. Kath**

Mientras esto pasaba Draco corría por los pasillos no iba a llegar a la sala de entrenamientos. Iba tan deprisa que cuando giró una esquina chocó con una bonita chica. Gracias a los reflejos que había adquirido con los entrenamientos de Harry pudo sostener a la chica, que en cuanto le miró a la cara se soltó y con un simple "lo siento" salió en la dirección contraria. Draco se quedó pensando en esa chica, le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba muy bien de donde. Por el camino a la sala de entrenamiento al final logró recordar quien era la chica. Era una alumna de intercambio muy bonita. Tenía grandes ojos azules y el pelo negro brillante. Su nombre si mal no recordaba era Kath, pero lo que Draco no entendía era por que se había ido tan rápido si ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la sala a la que tenía que acudir.

Mientras esto pasaba por la cabeza de Draco cosas muy diferentes pasaban por la cabeza de Kath. Ésta iba pensando en el cosquilleo que había sentido al ver que había chocado, nada más ni nada menos, que con el gran Draco Malfoy y, durante el camino a la sala de entrenamiento recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus nuevas amigas Hermione y Ginny.

_---------------------------------------------Flash – Back -------------------------------------------_

Kath, qué te pasa? llevas unos días un poco rara – le dijo Hermione.

Nada, chicas de verdad- contestó la nueva alumna.

Puedes confiar en nosotras no vamos a decir nada de lo que nos digas. Desde que Draco ayuda a Harry con el entrenamiento de los de séptimo curso te encontramos un poco rara – explicó Ginny intentando de esa manera sacarle información aunque Hermione y ella ya habían hecho sus propias conjeturas sobre lo que le pasaba a su nueva amiga.

Está bien os lo contaré, pero por favor no os riáis – les pidió Katherine ante de empezar su relato.

Pues veréis como muy bien habéis dicho todo empezó cuando Draco empezó a ayudar a Harry con las clases. Sinceramente, siempre he pensado que es un chico muy guapo, pero nunca había tratado con él. El primer día que él ayudó a Harry nos tocaba entrenamiento con armas blancas y yo hice una mala posición. Draco al verlo se me acercó y cogiéndome de la cintura me corrigió, mientras eso pasaba no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara y mi cara se tornara roja. Entonces descubrí que en realidad es un chico muy simpático. Pero a partir de entonces cada vez que lo veo siento como mariposas en el estómago y ganas de que me abrace de que aunque sea se digne a mirarme, pero lo único que me dice es "hola" o en clase me dice algún hechizo. Sinceramente, no sé lo que me pasa con él, porque con Harry no me pasa – explicó Kath sonrojándose por todo lo que les había contado a sus nuevas amigas.

Bueno, creo que está muy claro lo que te pasa – dijo Hermione compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Ginny.

Pues espero la respuesta – dijo la nueva alumna.

Estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy – le respondió Ginny esperando la reacción de Kath.

No puede ser – dijo Kath perdiendo el poco color que solía tener su cara.

Por qué no puede ser? Él es muy guapo y simpático –dijo Ginny

Bueno ahora hemos de hacer un plan de conquista – dijo Hermione muy alegre de poder ayudar a Kath y, indirectamente a Draco.

No va a haber conquista, yo me voy a olvidar de él y ya está. Es imposible que yo le guste a un hombre tan perfecto como él – dijo Kath al borde de las lágrimas sabiendo que se hundiría otra vez tal y como le paso en el pasado cuando estaba en su antiguo colegio.

Claro que le puedes gustar a Draco. Eres una chica muy bella. Tienes unos ojos que parecen el mismo mar y un pelo liso precioso. Eres delgada, simpática, alegre, risueña y muy inteligente. Tienes todos los requisitos para que le puedas gustar – expresó Ginny preocupándose por la baja autoestima que parecía tener su nueva amiga, Katherine Williams.

Además yo…nunca…bueno…aunque tengo diecisiete años nunca he tenido pareja y…no creo que sepa hacer bien ese papel. Sinceramente, no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Kath.

Yo tampoco tenía experiencia hasta el año pasado que empecé a salir con Ron- dijo Hermione.

Lo mismo digo- afirma Ginny.

Pero es que bueno…yo antes no era tal y como vosotras me veis – dijo la señorita Williams mirando la nada como pensando en algo que no le traía buenos recuerdos.

Qué quieres decir con eso, amiga? – preguntó la pelirroja intentando descubrir junto a Hermione el "kit" de la cuestión.

La historia empieza cuando entré en el colegio. Yo era una niña con más peso del normal y, desde el primer momento fui recibida con burlas, risas y fui la que siempre recibió las bromas de todos los integrantes de la escuela. Nunca llegué a tener ningún amigo de verdad, bueno en realidad, hubo un chico que se me acercó y me pidió mi amistad, yo me sentí muy contenta porque era la primera vez que alguien se dignaba a hablar conmigo con una intención diferente a la de burlarse de mi. Pero el chico no resultó ser tan bueno como parecía. Siempre me pedía que le dejará copiar los ensayos de las diferentes materias y me pedía las pociones que teníamos que presentar y demás cosas. Yo, obviamente se lo daba todo porque no quería perder a mi amigo, pero poco a me fui enamorando de él y decidí que lo mejor era decírselo. Cuando se lo dije el lo único que hizo fue burlarse de mi de manera cruel y después explicó por todo el colegio que yo me había enamorado de él. Eso hizo que me deprimiera y que dejara de comer. Sufrí una enfermedad muggle llamada anorexia por la que tuve que dejar el colegio y ser ingresada en un centro de rehabilitación. Cuando salí del centro el colegio me ofreció la posibilidad de poder venir a Hogwarts a repetir mi último curso y acepté sin ni siquiera dudarlo – terminó Kath bastante triste.

Ginny y Hermione no sabían que decir, nunca hubieran pensado que Kath hubiera sufrido tanto en la escuela en la que estudiaba. La pelirroja se le acercó y la abrazó dándole apoyo.

Draco nunca te haría algo así. Además tú no sabes lo que él siente por ti. Creo que ya es hora de volver a confiar en ti misma y de disfrutar de tu adolescencia aunque sea en medio de una guerra – le dijo Hermione muy segura de si misma.

Prometo que lo pensaré. Ahora debo irme – dijo Katherine levantándose del sofá y saliendo por el retrato de la sala de los Merodeadores.

_--------------------------------------------fin del Flash – Back-------------------------------------_

Cuando Draco llegó a la sala de entrenamiento la reunión que Harry había convocado ya casi había acabado. Observó la estancia buscando a la chica con la que había chocado y, la encontró en un rincón sola escuchando las indicaciones que Harry estaba haciendo.

Decidió que era momento de entrar y así haba con Harry al finalizar la reunión. Fue avanzando entre los alumnos hasta llegar al lado del heredero de Gryffindor que le preguntó con la mirada si estaba bien a lo que respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos Harry dio por finalizada la reunión y los alumnos se dirigieron a las salas de ocio muggle y mágico que Harry había habilitado en el castillo.

Hermione, Ginny y Ron se despidieron de Draco y Harry y fueron también a una sala de ocio a pasar el rato con sus demás amigos. los dos amigos se quedaron solos y por fin Harry pudo preguntar al rubio para saciar su curiosidad.

Cómo es que has llegado tan tarde? – cuestionó Harry con una sonrisa pícara que no le gustó nada a Jadra.

Pues iba deprisa por los pasillos porque llegaba tarde a la reunión cuando me he chocado contra la señorita Williams, la he podido coger antes de que cayera y sin más se ha ido corriendo – explicó Draco.

Así que te has chocado con tu amada y sólo verla te ha dejado embobado. Verdad? –preguntó el niño-que-vivió.

Un momento – exclamó Draco haciéndose el ofendido. Ella no es mi amada, si apenas hemos hablado – argumentó Draco Malfoy mientras intentaba disimular el sonrojo que coloreaba sus blancas mejillas.

Draco siento decirte que por si no lo recuerdas con el símbolo que nos une siento lo que tú sientes, bueno o malo – dijo Harry como explicación.

Oh, lo olvidaba – respondió simplemente el rubio viendo que había sido descubierto por su amigo.

Bueno, me vas a contar o no? – preguntó Harry impaciente por saber los amoríos de su serio y frío amigo.

Pues lo cierto es que no sé como paso de simple atracción a algo más. Al principio me atraía por lo guapa que es, pero un día tuve que corregirla cuando estábamos entrenando y sentí…no sé…como un remolino en mi interior. Parece tan tímida y simpática – comentó Draco de manera soñadora.

Me alegro por ti Draco. Te mereces a esa chica, pero tendrás que estar seguro de que la quieres porque ella ha sufrido mucho y no me gustaría que sufriera más – le advirtió su mejor amigo.

Claro que estoy seguro, pero no sé con que pretexto acercarme – dijo el rubio exponiendo sus dudas.

Búscala en las salas de juego y ponte a jugar con ella o algo así. Después podrías pedirle que sea tu pareja para el banquete de Halloween – propuso Harry intentando ayudar a su amigo. Quería que Draco or fin consiguiera un poco de la felicidad que se merecía.

Muchas gracias Blanquecino. Me podrías hacer un favor? – preguntó Draco mirando con ojitos a Harry.

Está en la sala de las videoconsolas – dijo Harry sabiendo lo que su amigo le quería preguntar.

Draco sin más le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo hacia la sala de las videoconsolas. Intentaría conseguir que la chica se enamorará de él. Estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Cuando convivía con los de su casa alguna vez había salido con alguna chica, pero nunca llegó a sentir lo que sentía por esa chica. Necesitaba verla cada mañana para saber que estaba bien y cuando estaban entrenando siempre intentaba estar cerca por si le sucedía algo. Tenía ansias de tenerla entre sus brazos, de poder besarla, protegerla y sobretodos las cosas amarlas. Sabía que estaban en guerra y que tenía posibilidades de morir en ella y por eso quería amar y ser correspondido ya que si tenía que morir moriría siendo feliz.

Cuando llegó a la sala que Harry le había indicado la buscó con la mirada y la encontró jugando a fórmula 1 con la playstation. Vio que el otro mando estaba desocupado y cuando la chica iba a empezar otra carrera se le acercó y se sentó al lado de la chica

puedo jugar contigo? – preguntó Draco con cautela esperando que la chica aceptara.

Claro, será un placer – le respondió la chica tímidamente.

Qué te parece el castillo? – cuestionó Draco mientras escogía un circuito para la carrera.

Es impresionantes. Creo que Gryffindor tuvo un gusto exquisito en la creación de este castillo – les respondió Kath.

A jugar!!- exclamó el rubio cuando vio la parrilla de coches alineada y los semáforos apagándose.

Draco quedó asombrado con la destreza que tenía Kath con la consola ya que al poco rato ya le había ganado sin duda, aunque más bien lo había humillado de mala manera.

cómo es que sabes manejar tan bien la consola? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

Mi padre y mi madre a pesar de ser sangre limpias vivían en un barrio muggle y todos mis amigos de verano lo eran. Eso hizo que me aficionara a las videoconsolas y mis padres me compraron una. Cuando en el colegio no tenía deberes practicaba – explicó la chica sonriente.

Es sorprendente. Te apetecería dar una vuelta conmigo? – preguntó Draco un poco sonrojado.

Me encantaría – respondió la chica pensando que a lo mejor, aunque fuera muy remota, tendría una posibilidad con ese magnífico chico.

Vamos – le dijo Draco tendiéndole una mano que la muchacha aceptó al instante.

Salieron juntos a los jardines. La chica estaba maravillada con todo lo que veía, pero lo que sin duda le gustó más fue el lago que ya estaba congelado.

Quieres patinar? – cuestionó el rubio.

Me encantaría, pero no sé patinar, nunca lo he intentado – le respondió la chica maldiciéndose por no saber patinar.

No importa, yo e enseño. Quieres? – preguntó de nuevo Jadra.

En ese caso estaré encantada de patinar contigo – contestó Katherine recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

_Acció patines_ – dijo Draco. Al instantes siguiente unos patines estaban preciosos. El rubio hizo un hechizo de duplicación y se dirigió a Kath. Se puso a su altura y le pidió que se descalzara. Una vez quedó descalza la ayudó a atarse los patines.

Bueno pues allá vamos – dijo Draco tendiéndole la mano a la chica que iba caminando de manera insegura con los patines puestos.

De acuerdo – dijo la chica nerviosa.

Se dirigieron al lago y Draco entró primero para poder ayudar a Katherine. Una vez la chica estuvo dentro Draco la cogió de las dos manos y mientras él iba patinando hacia atrás llevaba a la morena.

La chica estaba muy feliz al saber que Draco estaba con ella y se lo estaban pasando fenomenal.

Ahora te voy a soltar. Intenta deslizar los pies de delante a atrás. Ten confianza que seguro que lo haces muy bien – le dijo Draco.

No sé si estoy preparada – dijo la chica un poco asustada al sentir como poco a poco las manos del chico la iban soltando.

Sólo ten confianza en ti misma. No debes tener miedo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte en caso de necesidad – la animó el rubio soltándole las manos.

La chica empezó a moverse insegura, pero parecía que poco a poco le iba cogiendo el tranquillo y Draco se dedicó a patinar observándola. En un momento de despiste oyó como gritaban su nombre y vio a Kath que iba directo hacia él y, por lo visto no sabía como parar. El rubio supo que iban a acabar en el suelo así que lanzó un hechizo para que el suelo no estuviera duro cuando cayeran y se puso delante de Kath para pararla. Con la fuerza del choque Draco y Kath cayeron al suelo uniendo sus labios por milésimas de segundos las cuales fueron suficientes para hacer que los dos se sonrojaran profundamente. Draco al ver que la chica no se quejaba decidió tantear el terreno y le dio un casto beso. Era un beso sincero que decía todo lo que sentía. El rubio decidió que tenía que decir algo.

Yo, desde que te vi, he sentido algo muy fuerte hacia ti – dijo Draco esperando que no le dieran una bofetada.

También me pasa a mi – murmuró la chica cabizbaja.

Me gustaría conocerte más – expresó el chico que quería conocerla para llegar a algo más que una amistad con ella.

A mi también – contestó Kath.

Te gustaría ir conmigo al banquete de Halloween? - preguntó Draco muy nervioso.

Encantada te acompañaré – le respondió la alumna de intercambio dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tenemos que volver al castillo, es la hora de la comida – comentó Draco mientras se levantaba y después ayudaba a Kath.

Una vez estuvieron de pie se dirigieron al castillo de la mano y muy sonrojados.

Lo que no sabían es que durante toda su cita habían sido observados por cierto cuarteto llamado Merodeadores que estaban esperando a que entrara su amigo para felicitarlo por haber conseguido su felicidad.


	12. Capítulo 12 La Traición

_**Hola!!!!!!!!**_

_**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Antes de nada agradecer a todos los que leen y dejan reviews ya que eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Decir que este capítulo no es sólo mío sino que las ideas que hay en él son mías, y de dos de mis mejores amigos, Krls que escribe en esta pagina y Marta que es una fanática de Harry Potter. **_

_**Después de esto simplemente espero que os guste. Espero críticas buenas y malas. **_

_**A leer!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Capítulo 12. La Traición **

El día del baile de Halloween había llegado y todos los chicos y chicas se estaban preparando para el gran acontecimiento. Los profesores se habían encargado de la decoración del comedor.

Hermione y Ginny estaban en la habitación de esta última arreglándose para sus parejas.

Los chicos estaban en la habitación de Ron haciendo lo mismo que las chicas. Draco era el que estaba más nervioso pues pensaba pedirle para salir a Kath y aún no sabía muy bien como hacerlo. Se había puesto una túnica de gala muy elegante que le había regalado su padrino. Harry y Ron lucían también bonitas túnicas de gala.

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos salieron para buscar a sus parejas. Harry y Ron tenían que ir a buscar a sus novias a la habitación del pelinegro. En cambio, Draco había quedado en las escaleras del primer piso con Kath, así que se separó de sus amigos para ir a buscarla.

Harry y Ron siguieron su camino hacia la habitación del heredero. Al llegar vieron a sus respectivas novias. Las dos lucían muy hermosas. Hermione llevaba un vestido beige largo con un bonito escote que era adornada por un colgante. Ginny llevaba un vestido azul sin mangas, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. El pelo estaba recogido en un pequeño moño que dejaba caer algunos bucles de su pelirrojo pelo. Los dos chicos se quedaron embobados al ver a sus novias. Se acercaron a ellas y cada uno beso a la suya.

- Estás preciosa, cariño - le dijo Harry a Ginny.

- Tú también amor- le contestó la pelirroja mientras lo volvía a besar.

Ron y Hermione estaban en el mismo plan que la otra pareja y, después de unos cuantos minutos de achuchones y besos decidieron bajar al baile.

En otro lado del castillo, Draco esperaba al lado de la escalera a Kath. Al cabo de no mucho rato vio a una bella chica. Llevaba el pelo negro rizado cayendo por su espalda. Vestía un bonito vestido negro perfilado con ribetes plateados que delineaban sus curvas. El ex - príncipe de Slytherin se quedó sin habla cuando la vio. Parecía un ángel- pensó el rubio.

Draco subió unos cuantos escalones y le tendió el brazo. Kath lo aceptó gustosa.

- Estás preciosa Kath, pareces un ángel- le dijo Draco mientras le besaba la mano de manera caballeresca.

- Muchas gracias Dragón, tú también estás muy guapo - le contestó la chica mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Vamos - dijo Draco.

Por el camino se entretuvieron un poco y cuando llegaron las puertas estaban cerradas y la música ya se oía desde fuera.

-Me parece que llegamos un poco tarde -le dijo Catherine a Jadra.

- Sí, pero no pasa nada. Entremos - le contestó el chico.

Lanzo un alohomora y las puertas se abrieron. Todo el mundo les miró y quedaron embelesados por la pareja.

El famoso Draco Malfoy y Catherine Williams entraban juntos del brazo. Parecían el ying y el yang. El chico rubio, de tez blanca y con una túnica de gala de colores crudos. Todo lo contrapuesto a su pareja. Pelo negro y vestido negro. Hacían un cuadro bellísimo los dos juntos.

Al cabo de unos minutos los rumores y los cuchicheos fueron cesando y la feliz pareja decidieron ir a buscar a los amigos del rubio.

- Hola chicos - dijo Draco cuando los vio sentados en una mesa picando algo.

- Buenas- contestaron los demás.

- Llegas un poco tarde Drakito - dice Ron esperando detalles escabrosos.

- Lo cierto es que sí. Nos entretuvimos un poco por le camino - le contestó Draco mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Vamos a bailar chicos? - propuso Harry.

- Sí, vamos - dijo Ginny entusiasmada.

Harry le tendió la mano y los dos desaparecieron entre la multitud de estudiantes. Ron y Hermione a los pocos minutos acompañaron a sus amigos, dejando a Kath y a Draco solos.

Draco estaba muy nervioso ese era el momento que estaba esperando pero no sabía como empezar.

- Quieres bailar? - preguntó el chico aprovechando que sonaba una canción lenta.

- Claro - le contestó la chica mientras cogía la mano que Draco le tendía.

Se dirigieron a la pista y una vez estuvieron en ella se pusieron a bailar una bonita balada. El rubio decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

- Kath, se que nos conocemos de hace poco, pero quiero que sepas que eres la persona a la que más he querido. Este tiempo en el que he estado contigo ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Nunca pensé que yo pudiera querer alguien, pero estar con Harry y los demás me ha ayudado mucho. Mi destino era ser mortífago, pero por suerte cambie a tiempo y, ahora lucho contra Voldemort. Se que quizás podría morir en esta guerra y por eso me gustaría aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que viva - explicó Draco observando las reacciones en la cara de Kath.

- Kath, te gustaría ser mi novia? - preguntó Draco muy sonrojado y nervioso esperando la respuesta de la chica a la que amaba.

Después de unos minutos en los que siguieron bailando en silencio Kath decidió acabar con el sufrimiento de su rubio.

- Estaré encantada de ser tu novia, Draco. Te amo - le dijo Catherine para seguidamente acercarse y besarlo apasionadamente.

- Y yo a ti preciosa - le contestó el rubio.

La gente que había alrededor se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a Draco tratando con esa ternura a una persona y besándose con tanto amor.

- Felicidades chicos- se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Harry y Ginny.

- Gracias - dijeron ellos dos mientras seguían bailando aprovechando el momento que tenían de estar juntos. Estaban en guerra y no sabían cuanto podrían durar sus vidas. Catherine era consciente de que Draco salía en los ataques y sabía que uno de esos días podría morir y quería aprovechar al máximo.

Mientras la nueva pareja seguía bailando, el niño-que-vivió y su novia fueron a la mesa a tomar algo. Allí se encontraron con Ron y Hermione que también estaban tomando un descanso.

Estuvieron un rato hablando del rubio y de muchos temas sin importancia, como quidditch para desesperación de Hermione. Al cabo de un rato, Ron y Ginny se enfrascaron en una pelea de hermanos para ver quien tenía la razón y, Hermione y Harry fueron a buscar bebidas.

Pidieron las bebidas en la barra y se las bebieron allí mismo para no tener que atravesar la multitud con ellas.

En cuanto acabaron de bebérselas, sintieron mucha atracción entre ellos y sin poder evitarlo se empezaron a besar con pasión en medio del comedor. La gente se quedó muda cuando observaron que la pareja que se besaba estaba formada, nada más y nada menos, por Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

Ron y Ginny no se habían enterado hasta que dejaron de oír la música y se giraron para ver lo que pasaba.

Cuando Ginny vio como su novio tocaba a la que consideraba su mejor amiga, tuvo una bajada de tensión y se desplomó sobre su hermano. Ron la dejó a cargo de Neville mientras él se acercaba iracundo al que había considerado su mejor amigo, incluso su hermano. Veía como Harry y Hermione se alejaban del comedor, pero empezó a correr para alcanzarlos.

Draco se dio cuenta que Ron iba muy enfadado y probablemente haría algo contra Harry y saldría lastimado. Llevó a Kath a la mesa con Ginny y Neville.

- No te preocupes Draco ,ves y procura que no se maten. Yo me quedo a cuidar de Ginny con Neville - le dijo la chica mientras le daba un pico.

Al instante siguiente Draco salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras el rubio corría en la dirección en la que había salido Ron, Harry y Hermione seguían el camino a las habitaciones del chico para desatar totalmente la pasión que sentían en esos momentos.

Pronto Ron les atrapó y le lanzó una maldición a Harry que rebotó en un escudo que el pelinegro había creado al notar la maldición. El heredero se enfureció y le lanzó un crucio a Ron. El pelirrojo se vio desprotegido porque en esos momentos no tenía su espada para que el crucio rebotara. Pero para suerte de Weasley, Draco había llegado a tiempo para detener la maldición con su espada que había invocado mientras corría.

- Ron, déjalos Harry te puede matar. No es el mismo, el nunca te haría esto, ni a ti ni a Ginny. Han de estar bajo los efectos de alguna poción o de algún hechizo. No es normal que ellos se comporten así - dijo Draco intentando retener a Ron.

Pero Ron estaba muy enfadado y mientras el rubio lo sujetaba los brazos hizo un pequeño movimiento y le lanzó un _expelliarmus _seguido de un _petrificus totalus_.

Draco sabía que tenía que ir tras Ron porque sino Harry podría matarlo. Tenía que hacer algo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Ginny a través del enlace que tenían.

Ginny se despertó del desmayo gracias al llamado de Draco y decidió salir corriendo hacia donde lo sentía. Kath se fue con ella. Pronto encontraron a Draco tirado en el suelo petrificado. Su novia lo despetrificó.

- Chicas hemos de ir tras Ron. Está muy enfadado y Harry está fuera de sí. Es como si no fuera él. Antes ha lanzado un crucio a Ron sino llegó en ese momento lo podría haber matado - les dijo el rubio. En cuanto acabó de decir esto todos salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Godric Gryffindor.

Pronto oyeron el grito que lanzó Ron al salir despedido contra una pared. Ginny en seguida se acercó para ayudar a su hermano. Este tenía un labio partido y el brazo en un ángulo extraño, seguramente estaría roto.

Draco intentó petrificar a Harry, pero obviamente el hechizo rebotó en un escudo muy potente que envolvía tanto a Harry como a Hermione.

La castaña y el pelinegro siguieron su camino, pero Draco corrió hacia Harry y lo sujetó de los brazos.

- Harry, escúchame estas hechizado o bajo los efectos de una poción. Este no eres tú. El Harry que yo conozco nunca haría daño a sus amigos - le dijo Draco intentando despertar a su amigo del trance. Pero de repente empezó a notar que sus manos ardían y tuvo que soltar al pelinegro que aprovechó que tenía sus manos libres para lanzarle un hechizo a Draco que le hizo volar hasta el techo y caer. Si Kath no hubiera hecho levitar al chico, este seguramente hubiera muerto.

Cuando depositó al rubio en el suelo, tanto Ron como Ginny se acercaron y vieron que el rubio tenía todas las manos quemadas moretones en la cara y, por como se sujetaba el costado alguna costilla rota.

- Draco cariño, hemos de avisar a algún profesor - le dijo Kath.

- No, hemos de parar a Harry - respondió Draco escupiendo un poco de sangre.

- Jadra, debes tener un pulmón perforado. Sangras al toser - le dijo Ginny.

Ron sin perder tiempo lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde encontraría a los profesores y a Madame Pomfrey.

- Ron, invoca el mapa del castillo. Si han entrado en la habitación de Godric no hay nada que hacer -dijo Draco entre toses.´

Ginny hizo lo que el rubio había sugerido y vio las dos motitas en la habitación del heredero. Las motitas con sus nombres se confundían una con la otra. La chica simplemente cerró el mapa y dijo:

- No hay nada que hacer.

Al cabo de pocos, pero angustiosos minutos llegaron al comedor que nuevamente enmudeció al ver entrar a Ron con Draco en brazos y a Kath llorando.

Rápidamente Snape se acercó con Dumbledore porque Madame Pomfrey había tenido que irse a atender a un familiar suyo. Severus cuando vio a Draco invocó una camilla allí mismo y todo lo que necesitaba, pero el pulmón perforado superaba sus conocimientos de curación y, sin pensarlo ni un minuto salió a fuera y se apareció en San Mungo, donde al momento se llevaron al chico que se había desmayado.

Ron, Ginny, Kath y Albus se aparecieron al momento siguiente. Mientras esto pasaba en San Mungo en el castillo de Godric cada uno estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Draco pasó la noche en San Mungo y el médico dictaminó que se quedará durante uno o dos días allí para seguir su evolución.

Por la mañana, después de ver que el rubio se encontraba bien, Ron y Ginny se fueron al castillo para buscar ropa para Draco y Kath que se había quedado en el hospital y, para descansar un poco e intentar asumir que sus parejas les habían engañado.

Mientras ellos salían de San Mungo, Harry y Hermione se despertaban horrorizándose al ver la atrocidad que habían cometido. No recordaban nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se vistieron y salieron de la habitación, esperando que lo sucedido no se supiera, pero cuando llegaron al comedor y la gente les miró mal quedó claro lo que había pasado.

Draco se despertó y vio a Kath a su lado durmiendo en una silla. No se podía mover de la cama por las costillas, pero con un movimiento de su mano invocó una manta y la tapó, pensando en la suerte que había tenido de encontrar a una chica tan buena como ella y que lo quisiera tanto.

Pronto entró su padrino que al verlo despierto sonrió y le abrazó con cuidado.

- Haber si dejas de darme estos sustos - le dijo Severus.

- Lo intentaré padrino - le contestó Draco intentando no reír.

- Quien fue Dragón? - le preguntó el profesor de pociones.

- Harry - dijo el rubio recordando lo que había pasado.

El profesor de pociones simplemente se tensó y desapareció de allí. En ese momento, Draco supo que Severus iba a ir por Harry y tuvo una preocupación más así que llamó a Ron a través del símbolo.

- Ron, le dije a mi padrino quien me hizo esto - explicó el rubio. Weasley no necesitó oír nada más para desaparecer.

Cuando el profesor de pociones entró en el comedor y lo vio desayunando le lanzó un expelliarmus que el chico esquivó por los pelos.

- Pero profesor - dijo Harry.

- Potter, es un desgraciado. Creía que era amigo de mi ahijado, pero ahora se que no. Draco podría haber muerto por su culpa, sino llega a ser por Weasley que lo trajo para llevarlo a San Mungo - le dijo Severus mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

- Pero de que me está hablando - dijo Harry que entró en la mente de Severus y vio como estaba Draco.

Harry simplemente desapareció cuando Ron llegaba. El pelinegro apareció en el hospital y entró en la habitación de Draco, el cual tenía todo el torso vendado y las manos también.

- Hola Harry. Ya eres tú mismo? - preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.


	13. Capítulo 13 El dolor de la traición olvi

Capítulo 13 - El dolor de la traición olvidada

_¡¡Hola!!_

_Después de un año sin actualizar he vuelto. Sé que no tengo perdón pero si soy sincera no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de seguir con esta historia. Pero hace poco me fui tres semanas a Liverpool con unos amigos y allí recupere las ganas. _

_Este capítulo lo voy a dedicar a todos aquellos que aún sabiendo que hacia tiempo que no actualizaba me han enviado reviews y me han añadido como autora o historia favorita. _

_Este es mi pequeño presente para vosotros._

_Gracias por todo._

**Capítulo 13 - El dolor de la traición olvidada**

¿Qué quieres decir, Jadra? – preguntó Harry acercándose a su amigo para curarlo.

Quiero decir que ayer por la noche alguien te enveneno con alguna poción que te hizo perder el norte- comentó Draco intentando explicar las cosas de manera suave y delicada esperando la reacción de su hermano.

Entonces es por eso que me he despertado con…- empezó a decir Harry dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Te has despertado con Hermione, lo sabemos. Más bien lo sabe todo el colegio ya que Mione y tú os besasteis delante de todos incluso de Ron y Ginny y bueno…Luego entrasteis en la habitación de Godric donde vosotros…ya sabes-explicó el rubio sintiéndose fatal por tener que ser él la persona que le recordara a su mejor amigo todo lo que hizo sin tener consciencia de ello.

He de hablar con Ginny- exclamó el niño-que-vivió con consternación.

Sí, pero creo que lo mejor será que primero encontremos a la persona que os puso el veneno a ti y a Hermione y hacerle confesar. Necesitamos la confesión porque sin su confesión ni Ron ni Ginny os harán caso porque están muy dolidos-dijo Draco tratando de ser objetivo y hacerle ver a Harry la situación tan grave por la que estaban pasando los Merodeadores.

Supongo que tienes razón, pero bueno… ¿A ti qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Blanquecino preocupándose por su mejor amigo.

Digamos que un tigre blanco de ojos verdes se descontroló y estuvo a punto de matar a Ron con un crucio-dijo Draco intentando quitar peso al asunto. Harry-le llamó la atención el rubio. Quiero que sepas que yo no te lo tengo en cuenta. Sé que no eras tú mismo y yo tenía que pararte los pies como fuera porque no podía permitir que hicieras daño a ningún amigo tuyo-explicó Draco con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Muchas gracias hermano por hacer esto por mí. Lo siento muchísimo-dijo Harry finalizando con la curación de las heridas de Jadra.

Tranquilo, haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos y tú eres más que un amigo, eres un hermano. Ahora dejémonos de cursilerías y vayamos a la torre a ver si encontramos la manera de saber quien fue- finalizó Draco.

Los dos se dirigieron en silencio hacia la torre cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y en la manera de solucionar el problema en el cual alguien los había metido.

Cuando llegaron a la torre vieron en la sala común a Catherine que en cuanto los vio entrar se acercó rápidamente a ver como se encontraba su novio después de las heridas que había sufrido la noche anterior.

Cariño ¿Ya estás bien? – le preguntó Kath mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sí, tranquila guapa. Harry me ha curado- le respondió el rubio. ¿Dónde están Ron, Ginny y Mione?- cuestionó el ex slytherin.

Están todos en la habitación, pero Ginny y Ron se han aislado de los demás han levantado unas paredes mágicas y Hermione está llorando en la cama de Harry- explicó la pelinegra rápidamente mientras los tres se dirigían hacia la habitación.

Cuando entraron vieron las paredes mágicas de las que había hablado Kath y a una chica situada en medio de una gran cama de matrimonio en posición fetal. Harry se acercó veloz y silenciosamente a ella y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba, así que convocó una manta y la tapó con cariño sabiendo que la chica a la cual consideraba como su hermana estaba sufriendo un infierno y posiblemente por culpa de algún descerebrado que tenía problemas con él.

Harry decidió arriesgarse a intentar entrar en la habitación que habían creado los hermanos Weasley pero tal y como tocó la pared salió disparado como si le hubieran lanzado un expelliarmus.

Vayamos a la biblioteca a pensar en alguna manera para poder descubrir la verdad sobre lo que pasó anoche- ordenó Harry con voz autoritaria y con una mirada que reflejaba a la vez cansancio y decisión.

Pero cuando estaban saliendo de la habitación se oyeron gimoteos y lamentos de una persona y al acercarse a la cama donde yacía Hermione Harry pudo ver que la chica se retorcía entre sueños inquieta y murmuraba cosas. Además estaba sudando y de sus ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas como un río al bajar por la ladera de la montaña.

Pequeña…Mione…despierta estás teniendo una pesadilla-la llamó Harry intentando no asustarla.

¡¡Qué!! – exclamó ella y cuando vio a Harry no pudo más que bajar la cabeza al suelo con mirada apenada y sobretodo muy avergonzada.

Chicos nos podéis dejar a solas un momento por favor – pidió Harry amablemente.

Por supuesto. Estaremos abajo – respondió la pareja.

Mione mírame- le pidió el pelinegro.

Pero la chica no le hizo caso y siguió mirando hacia al suelo mientras se abrazaba a ella misma.

- Mione no tengas vergüenza y mírame, por favor- le rogó Harry dulcemente pero seguía sin hacerle caso así que la cogió de la barbilla y le fue subiendo poco a poco la cara hasta que sus ojos castaños quedaron a la altura de los suyos propios y lo que vio le dejó impactado ya que nunca en unos ojos tan jóvenes había podido ver todo el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de su mejor amiga. Los ojos de la chica que hasta hace poco tenían el brillo de la felicidad ahora se habían convertido en unos ojos vacíos de vida y expresión, eran dos pozos oscuros sin fin y de ellos surgían lágrimas tranquilas muestra del dolor más grande que se puede sentir. Ya no había rabia, ya no había furia ni desesperación sólo había la aceptación de haber perdido para siempre al amor de su vida por una cosa que ni tan sólo recordaba haber hecho.

- Mione, tranquila – dijo abrazándola de manera protectora – todo esto se va a acabar solucionando y tú y Ron volveréis a ser la pareja feliz de hace un día – la consoló Harry mientras la mecía en sus brazos. Ahora nosotros vamos a ir a la biblioteca a hablar sobre lo sucedido y las posibles maneras de encontrar al culpable para que confiese lo que ha hecho – explicó el niño-que-vivió conduciéndola con delicadeza a la biblioteca de la torre.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente cogió la manta y se la puso por encima y luego siguió su mejor amigo pero en ningún momento cualquier palabra salió de su boca, se había encerrado en ella misma.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Kath se levantó de seguida y abrazó con cariño a su amiga y se sentó a su lado acariciándole el pelo. Harry se sentó al lado de Draco el cual le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

Lo más fácil y lo más obvio sería utilizar veritaserum – comenzó Katherine. Pero…

No sabemos a que persona debemos darle la poción – finalizó Draco la frase de su novia.

Ya lo había pensado – comentó Harry. Necesito que me hagas un favor Draco – le pidió Potter.

Lo que quieras hermano – le respondió el rubio.

Jadra quiero que intentes hacer una poción para que pueda recordar lo que paso para ver si así puedo descubrir quien fue el que nos puso la poción en el vaso a mí y a Mione – dijo Harry de manera autoritaria demostrando el carácter de líder que poseía.

Harry, no creo que sea la mejor idea. Puedo hacer la poción pero si la hago con ella recordaras toda la noche incluyendo lo que hicisteis en la habitación de Godric – le explicó Draco.

Lo sé hermano pero a veces para conseguir aquello que nuestro corazón anhela hemos de luchas y en toda lucha se sacrifica algo y se pierden cosas las cuales luego nos producen dolor pero el tiempo lo cura todo y si el precio de mi amor por Ginny es desprenderme de parte de mi alma viendo como le soy infiel, pues que así sea – terminó Harry con voz decidida.

Cuando este hecha la poción llamadme por el enlace. Necesito pensar en muchas cosas – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de su asiento, daba un beso a Hermione en la frente y desaparecía por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Mientras Draco y Katherine hacían la poción junto con Hermione en la biblioteca de la torre, dos hermanos se lamentaban debido a la cruel traición que habían sufrido por parte de sus mejores amigos y hermanos.

Harry apareció en el castillo de Godric Gryffindor y se dirigió velozmente a la sala de entrenamiento y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala pudo sentir todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo su novia y la persona a la cual consideraba su hermano. Claramente no podía perderlos porque ellos formaban parte de su fuerza vital, la fuerza que cada día le movía a actuar y a luchar contra todos los mortífagos y los obstáculos que Voldemort y la vida se dedicaban a enviarle.

En la sala se dedicó a descargar todo su poder ya que se le estaba saliendo de control a causa de la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer nada contra aquel complot que alguien despiadado había trazado para provocar la separación del mejor grupo que tenía el bando de la luz.

Mientras hacían la poción Draco y Kath hablaban de lo acontecido a la vez que Hermione seguía en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición en la cual Harry la había dejado hacia ya más de dos horas.

Hermione, ves al cuarto y estírate un rato – le dijo Kath abrazándola con cariño.

Pero la castaña simplemente se negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras el torrente de lágrimas comenzaba de nuevo.

No puedo ver esa pared – dijo la chica entre sollozos hablando por primera vez después de lo acontecido. Esas paredes me separan de lo que más quiero y posiblemente de aquello que nunca jamás podré recuperar – finalizó Hermione desconsolada arropándose más con la manta.

Draco viendo que la poción iba bien se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento de la torre mientras su novia estaba con la chica. Transfiguro una de las butacas que había en una cómoda cama con doseles y una vez hubo creado la cama, preparó una jeringa con una poción adormecedora y se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca en la cual habían improvisado un laboratorio. Se acerco a las dos chicas y hizo una señal a su novia para que abrazara fuertemente a Hermione y aprovechó esos momentos para introducir la aguja de la jeringa en el brazo derecho de su amiga.

Draco…no… - balbuceó Hermione sin fuerzas mientras sentía como el líquido poco a poco penetraba en su torrente sanguíneo.

Lo siento cariño, es por tu bien – dijo Draco acariciándole el pelo y cogiéndola en brazos para llevarla a la cama que había improvisado hacia un momento.

Cuando Draco volvió vio que su novia ya había apagado el fuego así que ya sólo faltaba que la poción reposará media hora.

Draco, me preocupa mucho el estado de Hermione – dijo Katherine con semblante serio.

A mi también. Es muy fuerte lo que les ha pasado pero Mione es como si estuviera en una especie de trance – opinó Draco pensando en lo que había acontecido.

Sí, creo que para ella de alguna manera esto es una violación. Ha tenido una relación con su mejor amigo, sin consentimiento y ni se acuerda. Creo que aunque vuelva con Ron no será la misma durante un tiempo e incluso creo que puede llegar a necesitar un psicólogo.  
¿No crees? – preguntó su novia mientras se acurrucaba en su fuerte y fibroso pecho.

No sé, puede que sí. Tendremos que esperar a ver como va evolucionando pero está claro que esto le afectará durante bastante tiempo y tendremos que cuidarla mucho y sobretodo hacerla sentir querida porque puede que sienta vergüenza de ella misma – reflexión el rubio acariciando los cabellos negros de su pareja.

Tienes razón. Es hora de que llames a Harry porque la poción ya está lista – dijo Kath.

Draco sin más llamó al pelinegro mediante el enlace que todos ellos disponían.

Harry estaba entrenando con su espada cuando sintió el llamado de Draco y supo que la hora de ver todo lo que había pasado esa noche con su mejor amiga había llegado. Se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse el sudor y desapareció.

Pronto Draco y Kath tuvieron delante de ellos a Harry James Potter Evans, el cual estaba nervioso porque al fin iba a descubrir sus acciones y las consecuencias que estas podrían tener.

¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Harry mostrando preocupación por la chica.

Estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de llorar por lo cual le he tenido que administrar una poción adormecedora y ahora está descansando en la sala de entrenamiento – le explicó el rubio.

Harry sin decir nada dirigió sus pasos a la sala de entrenamiento y en cuanto entró pudo divisar a su amiga descansando en una gran cama. Parecía tener un sueño tranquilo gracias a la poción y se alegro. Se acercó a ella, la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente acariciándole mechones de pelo. A continuación bajo para enfrentarse con la verdad.

Harry sigo creyendo que no deberías hacerlo, recuerda que es muy posible que no recuerdes nada que nos sirva para encontrar a la persona culpable – le dijo la chica pelinegra.

Lo sé pero necesito ver todo lo que paso – le contestó fríamente Potter.

Estírate en el sofá porque los recueros te llegarán en forma de sueños – le explicó Draco.

Harry se acostó tal y como sus amigos le habían dicho y el rubio le pasó el vaso con la poción el cual Harry se bebió de un trago y de manera progresiva fue notando un gran sopor hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

Durante mucho rato vieron a su amigo removerse en sueños hasta que se despertó con la cara muy blanca e inclinándose en el suelo vomitó. Cuando levantó la cara pudieron ver que los ojos de su amigo estaban muy rojos y de ellos cayó una sola lágrima. Draco iba a decir algo pero Harry se le adelantó.

No he visto nada relevante, me voy a volar. Si Hermione despierta avísenme tengo que hablar con ella – dijo Harry saliendo por el retrato dirigiéndose al campo de quidditch.

Draco y Kath se quedaron solos abrazados en la biblioteca cuando de repente Katherine se levantó.

- Claro, como no se me había ocurrido antes. Si algo del pasado queremos ver sólo tenemos que ir – dijo la pelinegra y en ese momento el rubio supo lo que su novia quería decir.


End file.
